Exquisite Horror
by inane-rational
Summary: After having freedom given back to him, Edward must learn to cope with a world he never knew. A world where still, things seem to center on him. AU, Eventual RoyEd.
1. 15099 Part 1

Disclaimers: I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist (anime/manga)

Genre: AU, Angst, and psychological horror (I think)

Warnings for any sexual or horrific/disturbing scenes.

Note: I'm guessing this is going to be Roy/Ed - not sure yet. If it does and you don't like that, then stop reading.

2nd note: If characters seem OC - sorry. Given the circumstances of this being an AU fic there could always be changes due to different history.

* * *

Chapter 1: 15099 (part 1)

Edward's back arches up from the slab of cold metal underneath him. He watches from the corner of his eyes, the doctors and scientist taking note of his reactions and the machines readings. On his left was the screen showing his heartbeats. His life signified by rhythmic lines and beeps. The electrical charges dance through him. Leaving pain that seems to wire throughout his body. Edward glares angrily at them - them, standing in their green hospital shirts and pants. White masks and gloves to protect them, as he laid naked on the shiny stainless steel table.

He hates the table; it gleams at him every time he was brought to this room. Besides the machine and metal within the room, the walls and tiles were a polish white. Edward doubts the white was to make him feel calm. Edward himself could imagine the red that seeps down from his reopened wound - the pain arching him slightly higher than the last was able to dismantle newly made blood clots. By now his breathing was hoarse and fills with rage. The first chance he'd get, Edward would delightfully beat one of the scientists. And they knew it too.

His body relaxes again onto the cold surface. Edward's breathing was short and deep, trying to overcome the last voltage. His thick leather restraints relieve the pressure: thick leather straps across his neck, one to hold down his only arm and another for his only leg. He hates this table. Not for its cold touch or leather bindings - it reminds him of the morgue. Of dead bodies laid down to rest upon the metal tables; resembling much like the one he laid on, with the exception of wheels to cart him off. He was in a morgue - once. It was enough for him to fear this table. Edward could remember his mom and his missing father. The pale skin and the silent cold of the room reminds him of how there were others in the room with him - with Edward and his mother. But they were like her, like his mom. They also were silent, pale, and cold - just cold.

Edward's head relaxes to one side. To his right was the two-way mirror where he could view himself in his desperate state. And where they could view him. The others always talk about it, about who could be on the other side of the mirror. More than once Edward has came across the question in his mind.

"How do you feel Edward?" The gruff-voice belong to the lead scientist. Edward turns his head towards the voice. The mouth guard taken from his mouth to let him speak. (They couldn't possible let his tongue be bitten off during experimentation.) The doctor (though behind a mask) was smiling. Edward couldn't see this smile, but he found it mocking.

"Go to hell." His voice was weak from muffled screaming - the scientist still wasn't pleased with the response. Even if Edward's voice was just a whisper - Ed's menace still held strong.

"I'm sure Dr.Fallor has already spoken to you about behaviour." Edward hates the sweetness the man could carry within his voice. "If this continues, we're going to have to put you in isolation again."

It was an empty threat. Edward knew they wouldn't do such a thing. Fallor's assistant told him - of what all the doctors and scientist thought of him. His threshold for pain (unfortunately) was better. Edward could last longer under the pressure of the torture, endure everything from electric shock, to freezing temperatures and 1st degree burns across his body. None of the drugs they've been testing works efficiently enough for them to move onto 2nd degree burns. Edward silently thanks for the small miracle.

Edward just looks away from the scientist, not bothering with a response. _'Let them think what they want.' _Again, he looks at the mirror, at his 16-year-old self. Edward and the other test subjects were all well fed, given exercise routines to keep them fit, and numerous mind games to keep their brain stimulated. Edward looks at himself, then looks away. He couldn't, for his own life, understand why he would be the centre of attention. Attention from the scientist and doctors, from Dr.Fallor, the other test subjects, and most of all, from Fallor's assistant.

#> #> #>

They hate him. For some odd reason, they hate him. Edward is next to the bed on the cement floor. He didn't want to move. They hate him. The other test subjects were like him. Edward shares their pain of the endured torture, both physical and mental. He also was brought here at the age of twelve from an orphanage. He was with them as they were stripped and place to face the wall. Asked question, when all they could do was ask for a reason to be here. They were all confused as to where they were sent. _'This place is bad.' _Scrubbed raw from head to toe, shaved bald and yelled at if you cried about it. _'It was truly ridiculous of how the adults treated us, as if we were adults.'_ Back then, he might have cried. Now, he made a fist.

Edward usually had his right arm - the fake arm. A metal arm formed like any real flesh and bone, function-wise at least - just like his left leg. He never did mind the piece of technology: Automail. When he had it, he could protect himself from the others. Today on the other hand, he yelled and threatened Dr.Fallor. The arm was taken away and he was now defenceless. _'Not totally' _Edward thought smiling about the memory. Six against one, before they coordinated their attack Edward was able to take out two. That still left four against one. Four was enough to take him down. He was missing an arm; they already had the advantage.

Edward winces has he gets up off the floor. The door to his room is opening, and he could already guess who it would be. The last check-up for sleep time was not to long ago. The guards wouldn't care if he slept on the floor, if he was in his room everything's fine.

"Again? Edward." Edward looks to the man at the entrance of the door. Davis, Fallor's assistant was here to check-up on him. Davis was the only person on staff that didn't need guards close by, when dealing with test subjects. They all trust him. He treats them like humans. He was the one who insisted that the children be called by their name, and not by the designated numbers. Edward knew Davis was just a tactic to keep the kids sane. Now that they are older, he was the only person anyone was comfortable around. Even Edward had to admit to having this common feeling. Of course, Edward was the only person who didn't want to be comfortable around Davis. Davis only showed his true self to Edward, because - as Davis has stated - Edward was beautiful.

* * *

AN: It may be a while for me to write the next chapter considering I have IB exam coming up. So _patiently_ wait, please. 


	2. 15099 Part 2

Discliamer: I do not own FMA in anyway at all.

Warning: Sexual content (and it starts off right away). If you feel really disturbed by it, either stop reading the story or skip it.

Author message: And so through my hours before going to sleep and breaks from headache-induced studying I was able to get part 2 of chapter done. So here is...

* * *

Chapter 1: 15099 (part 2)

Edward pants, his eyes closed and head turned away - perspire on his skin, trying to cool down his body. His entire body radiates with warmth. The moment Davis had pried his legs open Edward felt distracted from everything he suffered in the lab. Except from this.

Edward groans out from the pleasure. Davis (with his mouth) replies with a particular nip and suck, which induces a back arching cry. Pain and this seemed to have the same affect on his body. But instead of the metal he laid on, he had the cement wall or his clothed bed. Anything was better than the experimentation on Edward - none of them ever felt right though. Distracted. That was Davis's reason for touching and kissing Edward. Edward didn't believe this reason at the age of twelve. He wasn't so sure of his own denial anymore.

Edward sat on his grey-fabric bed, propped up against the cement wall. His pants off and on the floor, which were later followed later by his shirt. Legs wide open for "easy access", hair undone, hands clenching and anchoring him to this _reality_. Edwards eyes sets it's sight onto the shadows within his room, anywhere but down.

"How do you feel Edward?" Davis looks up to the sweating teen. A smile curves upon his face. The room felt warm now. The doctors should really try to find a way to keep the test subjects from freezing. It'd do no good if one of them caught a virus. Davis gave a lick up the length. He watches the fists on the sheets tighten and Edward's face scrunch up, holding vocals back. The pain that would inflict his knees afterwards, from these acts is worth the pain. As long as the idiot Fallor or the guards didn't come in, everything would be fine.

'How long as it been Edward?' The answer came to his head: five years. Five years to watch Edward grow from being a child. _'Was he ever a child?'_ When Davis first saw Edward, he was intrigued. It wasn't the boy's pretty looks that caught his attention, but his aggression. _'And for someone of that age too. What were you so angry about?' _It was the one question that compelled Davis to look for the boy's history. He wasn't allowed to conduct a background search on any of the subjects. In fact, Davis was sure if the people in charge ever found out, he might've had a "accident". The boy was like him. That's what attracts Davis to Edward, in some way. Left an orphan, no father, and to lose a mother. An only child, and all alone. He would never let go of this boy - a kindred spirit.

"Edward, how do you feel?" He hopes for an answer. Always did. Davis did find at times, that the silence was annoying. When did the golden-hair boy become so silent? Stopped his protest? Hands continue caressing the strong fragile teen. "Edward?"

A shiver went up Edward's spine. Davis always sounds caring. Edward could never understand him, or his intentions - if Davis had any. He couldn't stand anything anymore. The world stopped being sane when he was twelve, even before that. Even with his eyes closed, Edward could remember and smell the morgue, the cool air, and his pale mother.

Edward cries out in surprise from the sudden force of Davis's hands pressing him down on the bed. Eyes open and wide. _'Was Davis angry?' _Edward could feel the pressure on top of him. See and feel that one thin layer of barrier between them, keeping it from being actual skin-to-skin contact. He always kept his clothes on.

"Davis?" Edward asks unsure of the 23-year-olds sudden action. The man's eyes gleams its dark green colour, his face shaped to seem gentle, and black hair short - like all the personnel's of the laboratories.

"Don't worry, nothings wrong." Davis gently voices and caresses Edward's face. Positioning himself on top of Edward, he presses his hips forward into Edward's own crotch. The action causes Edward to stiffen.

_'This never happened before.' _Edward looks at Davis with questioning eyes, even more confuse.

"Kiss me."

"What?" The warmth disappears, and suddenly the room felt cold. Edward stares at Davis, in shock of the request.

Davis looks down at Edward, smiling. "Kiss me."

Edward continues to look at Davis in disbelief. Air caught in his lung, Edward couldn't and didn't know what to say. "I don't understand." After a long second of silence he could only state his confusion as Davis continues to rock his body, with the grind of hips.

"If you want you arm back", Davis mouth came near Edward's ear, "you'll kiss me." He could feel the boy's body tremble - contemplating. Sweet breathe shaky from the request - one he couldn't pass up on. If Davis wants to, he could have the automail kept from Edward. If he wants to, he could have Edward detain in isolation - even against the wishes of the doctors and scientist.

The ear disappears from Davis's mouth, moving away and replace by young lips. The lips were dry but it didn't matter. Davis didn't make a move, feeling Edward kiss him and trying to put some amount of feeling into it. He smiles at this and kisses the boy chaste lips.

#> #> #>

"Hi Ed." The food in front of him was the same: meat, vegetables, bread, fruit, and milk. There would be an alternate types of these food every day. Except for the milk, that always stays the same. The consistency bothers Edward - he started to dislike milk.

"I was told to give this to you today." The nurse held out the automail arm, Edward smiles and takes the arm without a fret. "You beat James and Zachary pretty badly. But I can understand that they attacked you first, and that you were defending yourself - shirt off." Edward obediently took off his shirt, displaying the bruises on his body - though not all of them from the fight.

The nurse's hands were on him, yet just out of pure profession. Nothing like the way Davis's hands were. "Nothing seems to be broken." A small feels of his ribs, doubling checking the decision. "You got away with bruises it seems. I'm going to assume they will not be happy."

"No", Edward states cheekily adding a smirk to his face.

"Well next time call for my help." Alphonse looks up from Edward's bruises looking carefully for a reaction. He laughs at the apparent growl coming from the test subject.

"You know better than to say that Alphonse." Edward's voice was dark, yet held no real dangerous sign of threat. Alphonse was the only person that could be trusted - or that he trusted. Only person to trust one hundred percent.

Alphonse was two years older than Edward was. How he obtained a job as a nurse in this facility (at the age of eighteen) he didn't know. Frankly, Edward didn't care.

The grey eyes and mousy blonde hair seems to shine along with Alphonse smile. And even in this forsaken place, he could still make Edward smile.

"You already know it's okay to call me Al." Exasperation held in Alphonse voice.

Edward answers quickly, "they wouldn't like that." Stuffing his face with food, he waits for a reply from Al. Neither of them was willing to give in to the other.

"When did you care what they thought?" Edward shrugs, avoiding any answer to the question as the doors open.

Two guards, thick padded body-wear, crew cuts and the heavy artillery in their arms mockingly cradled like a baby. They felt threaten. The sudden thread of realization knocks Edward to a halt. He never took notice of these things; Al always seemed to clear his mind from the clutter that exists in his brain.

A simple handgun would have sufficed. If they ever tried to do the impossible and jump over the cement wall, or got out of hand it would have only taken one bullet. People outside already knew of the experiments, anyway.

"Bye, Edward." Alphonse lifts the tray of food and leaves Edward to his thoughts. On the way out of the door, Alphonse could see Dr.Fallor's assistant coming down the hallway. "Hello Davis. Did you come to retrieve Edward for his testing?"

"Yes, they wanted to see if the 'brain' drug is working." Davis looks curiously into Edward's room, seeing the teen was just sitting on his bed. "Is something wrong with him?"

Alphonse looks into the room also and shrugs, "Don't know, looks like he's just thinking." A sardonic smile came onto Alphonse face, "does that mean the drug is working? Cause' if it is, we got a whole load of problems to deal with."

Davis laughs, understanding the implications. "Yes, if Edward did get any smarter things could become interesting."

"I wonder who his parents are?"

Davis could feel his back stiffen. He was always paranoid when it came to the consequences of breaking the rules, which he did quite often. Regaining composure Davis calmly asks Alphonse "why?"

"Well there's that whole thing on how intelligence is a trait passed down from parent to child. Am I to assume this 'brain' drug is to increase the intelligence, whether is be preordained by genetics or not?"

An eyebrow raises as Davis looks at Alphonse. "Exactly." _'Smarter than you look aren't you.' _Davis decides a change in subject. "Edward seems warm to you."

"I guess, technically he's one of the few that do like me."

"Well you have to understand, you're eighteen. You could've been in here to if you were orphaned." Davis could see the pain display on Alphonse face, but he continues. "Can you imagine? You're practically their age, yet brought up in a totally different environment."

"Mine was definitely different" Alphonse interjects. "Shouldn't you be bringing Edward…"

Davis jumps with worry. "Shit, you're right." With that said, Davis walks into Edward's bedroom. The blonde sits on the sill basking in the sunlight that filters through his window. He was one of the few who had a window.

#> #> #>

The puzzle in front of him was simple enough, but when it was the fiftieth test, Edward could feel a frustration come upon him. There was no challenge to any of the test. The puzzle was done with a minute. The scientist excitingly writing results from the stopwatch. "Am I done." He tries to sound bored - it really didn't take much effort.

The design of the room was still the same. Edward wonders if this room was some sort of daycare. Excluding the rows of desk, it could have been mistaken for one. Unlike anywhere else with the Facility - the inherited name concocted by the experiments - this place had colour. Blocks of it, literally. There were so many mind tests involving blocks, Edward lost count 3 years ago.

"Too easy for you?" Edward looks behind him, hearing the resonation of heels clicking off the floor. In expectation he sees the shapely female doctor. Out of all of theses prestigious medical graduates, she was the most memorable. Also the only one with their license revoked. "You know we have to follow the procedures", Dr. Kei Blythe continues, flipping through today's timetable.

"From what I've seen, you don't follow the dress code regulations." Edward didn't like the women. He felt no need to be kind towards her. It could've just been his suspicions of the revoked license, but his suspicions were enough to instil a barrier between him and the seductive doctor.

Even with Dr. Blythe's face angled away from him, Edward could see the smirk. "I see we're ahead of schedule." Doubling checking her watch to make sure, she doesn't bother to acknowledge the other doctors nodding and confirmations. "So 15099, what shall we fill you schedule with?"

Adding more reasons to dislike the women, she'd never say the names of the subject. Edward could understand reason's why, all deduced within his head many years ago, but it didn't change a thing. Unlike Davis, she never applies a humane concept toward her subjects. How Edward wants Davis with him right now.

"You're obviously getting too smart for anything, besides escape." The word escape, she adds it into the sentence so viciously.

Edward stares into the wall, letting it burn right through. "Maybe you could give me the code for the doors, let see if I can get past the guards and security."

Dr. Blythe pats Edward on the head in a kind pet-like fashion. "That's very cute, but not possible." Edward couldn't help but cringe with the deft claw of her nails into the scalp. Yet he knew better than to project aggression against the doctor. From what Edward heard of the rumours passed between guards, she was in charge. Or at least on the committee who ran the facility.

The door behind Edward creak's open, the tension wringing the muscles in his shoulders relax hearing Davis's voice. "Did you call for me Kei?" Neither Davis nor Edward gives each other acknowledgement when in Dr. Blythe's presence. It was a mutual agreement both of them practice. They had never truly voiced the agreement, but both knew it was better not to say. Davis having more reason's that would effect him more so than Edward.

"Edward's finished early with his session, so take him back to his room."

Davis nods, as Edward runs a question through his mind. Keeping his head down as Davis leads him out of the room, Edwards waits for a safe distance to ask the question. He took note of the cement floor and white plaster walls. The window allows the sunlight to pour into the hallway. The place looks peaceful - a false sense of security. Outside there were the other subjects going through a physical test, the majority of them being male. There were few females among them, but the majority were taken last year for an unknown reason. Rumours flew around of course.

Edward knew of course. He simply had Davis to answer question - when willing to answer.

"Dr. Blythe called you away from Dr. Fallor just so you can bring me back to my room?" Davis and Edward were far enough from the room, already both of them entering the vicinity of Ed's room. "I'm I that much trouble?"

"Kei has her reasons. Did she hurt you?" Davis shows his frown looking at Edward's scalp.

"Why?"

"You're bleeding." Davis runs his hand through Edward's hair, messing up the braid it was tied in. His hand pulls away, Davis shows Edward the small smear of blood that dots the hand.

"Her nails were digging into my scalp. I didn't…" Edward stops, seeing the frown on Davis face deepens. Davis mumbles to himself, Edward unable to catch a word.

Both were now standing in front of the Edward's room. The hall was silent with no guards. Edward waits for the door to open, Davis having the set of keys to unlock it. As nothing happens, Edward looks expectantly towards Davis. Out of sheer fright, Edward cries out as Davis pulls him into a hug. The action was irrational and given to Edward for no reason. So Edward on reflex, just relaxes and let it be, feeling the kiss on his forehead. Davis was coming in the room with him. And during the day too.

Alphonse could feel the conversation between him and Davis hanging in front of him. Like a pendulum it moves from side to side. It was one of the reasons Alphonse was up this late at night. The conversation was starting to become personal for Alphonse - in some sense. Even when Alphonse didn't need to worry about talking of his real history, he didn't want to mess up his cover. In fact, just by a simple question about the drug's purpose, Alphonse could sense Davis's suspicion. _'I have to be careful about him.' _Since no guards came to take him away, nothing in the conversation was detrimental towards the mission - nothing his commander, Roy Mustang, needs to be informed of.

* * *

Author note: My chapter lengths can be sporadic (short/long). So don't request for longer chaps will be hopeless. Also I didn't read over this one, so sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. 


	3. Escape to Nothing

Disclaimer: Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist is any way.

Changes to last chapter: I made a few mistakes in the last chapter. (New readers ignore this)

1) It's stated Edward was "the only" test subject who had a window in his room. That has been changed to "one of the few".

2)Roy is Alphonse commander. Used leader by accident. Sorry.

Author to reviewer/reader:

To **Tenku Greywords**: Thank you for mentioning about the spacing. I haven't written on "FanFiction" for a long time and forgot about how the story looks when on the site.

Sorry to any other reader who found it difficult to follow the scene changes.

To **evangellie**: Thank you for mentioning my mistakes. It's actually one of my biggest problems when writing. I obviously did a crap job when proof reading, but I'll use the excuse that I proof read at 3-4 AM.

To **readers** (in general): This is obviously a thank you for reading the story - review or no review thanks any ways.

Chapter 2: Escape to Nothing

The sun was going down leaving a wash of pink, orange, purple and gold in the sky. Edward sits on his windowsill watching. He was one of the few subjects with a window in his room. The once grey cement walls were now painted with these various colours. He found this to be eerie. _'It's too beautiful to be here.'_

Continuing his actions from the past hours, Edward starts to thump his head against the surface he was closest too. With a second thought Edward sides steps to face the wall, and continues his brain deadening progress. He couldn't possible thump his head against the window. They might think he's escaping. He definitely did not want that to happen. There was a reason Edward and the other window-privileged test subjects didn't sought freedom from windows. Those reasons being:

1) There was the possibility of accidentally breaking the glass, leading to...

2) …They could think he was trying to escape, and transfer to another room or into isolation. And…

3) …The most important of all, the explosives connected to the window would detonate if anything (example. escaping) were to occur.

Edward thought of another reason. 'We're not willing to commit suicide.' He could concur to that. Taking a look at his bed, the sheets were still rumpled. Yet in truth, nothing happened. There were no moans, excessive feelings of being hot, or the wet noises that were usually made. Just warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. "No, not true." Edward said it out loud, just to hear the confirmation of his own voice. He had felt warmth like that and just as his mother did.

When Davis took Edward back to his room, came into the room with him - Edward couldn't see what's to happen. Davis had hugged him and cradled him. There was the occasional kiss on his forehead, but they were sweet not passionate.

He had asked 'why'. Davis's answer either scared him or surprised him - maybe both, nor either. Edward couldn't help but feel…even now he still didn't know.

I love you.

From Edward's knowledge, that wasn't a phrase precariously thrown around - to his knowledge. Davis was false, right. But if he wasn't, then Davis meant what he said. Even when it was just whispered in Edward's ear, everything became loud - alert.

Edward had always considered that everyone here, in the Facility, was faking any sort of care. If he was wrong about Davis, then it was really two people that he can trust.

#> #> #>

_Edward was being rocked back and forth. His back presses against Davis's chest, and the older man's arms and legs circled around him. Edward's size allowed his head to rest perfectly on Davis's shoulder. Warm breath could be felt at the top of his head, where Davis's rested his mouth. Davis's whole body was shaking._

_"Edward."_

_His voice was serious. Edward waited for Davis to continue before realizing he needed to answer. "Is…is something wrong?"_

_"I'll get you out of here."_

_"What!" This was insanity._

_"I want you away from her, them, this place." Edward now understood Davis's shivering. "The bleeding seems to have stopped. She dug in pretty hard. You sure you didn't feel anything?"_

_Edward was still trying to process Davis's proclamation, making sure he heard it right. Davis was willing to take Edward away from the Facility. His was taking deep breaths to calm himself._

_"Edward?" His name tinged with anxiety._

_"Yeah." Edward turned his head, allowing him to effectively look at Davis._

_"I asked if you felt any pain from Dr. Blythe's nails." Davis started to slide his fingers through Edward's golden hair. "Are you sure you didn't feel a thing?"_

_Edward could recognize the worry. He'd seen the emotion so many times. "I didn't feel anything." Davis's arms wrapped around Edward even tighter, getting him ready for impact._

_"I'll take you away from here." He kissed the top of Edward's forehead._

_"Why?" One word can result in such a large answer._

_"I love you Edward."_

_Forget large, the better term seemed to be catastrophic. Edward, for once, couldn't react._

#> #> #>

"He's trying to trick me." Edward smothers his hand to his face, letting out a long breath of weariness. "Why can't he just be easy to read?" Pulling at his hair trying to regain some logic, Edward flops onto the bed. "Davis, what do you want?" _'Everyone wants something.'_

'_Do I even want to be out there?_' Edward looks beyond his window, beyond the exercise fields, and tries to peer beyond the large wall encasing them. They abandoned us - this was the truth Edward found out when he was fourteen. Do I want to be out there with them or here? He could remember being in the isolation cell after causing a ruckus in the exercise grounds. They guard was pissing him off.

And so started his week of isolation - yet not before Dr. Blythe decided to talk to him. Give him something to _think _about. Edward remembers every word, words Davis confirmed himself:

_You and all the others were abandoned._

_Do you think this is some secret lab that no one knows about?  
They know Edward, and they don't care._

_Isn't that cruel._

_Do you want to be out there?_

_Imagine Edward,_

_Imagine where they'll bring you next._

_If not here, then maybe somewhere worse._

_They want there soldiers and wars._

_Intelligence and strength._

_To them, you rats are making the world a better place._

_For them._

_We can both hate this place, and in time…_

_Just wait and one day you can truly see the world_

_From their point of view._

With perfect timing, there's a knock at his door. Time for the rats to run.


	4. Prologue to Freedom

Disclaimer: I Do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or claim rights to it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Prologue to freedom 

The sun was bright with a few clouds in the sky. Alphonse couldn't help but feel horrible out here while the kids and teenagers - people around his age - had to be in that lab. _'This mission _', Alphonse thought _'is tiring_ '. Davis was right when he said he could have been in there, it was a very real possibility. Alphonse would have been part of the second batch of kids brought to the Facility. When being transported in the truck, the vehicle was intervened by the military.

That night a truck had driven away from the military warehouse, holding enough TNT to destroy the city - so they say. Imagine their surprise to find twelve-year-old kids instead. The Private how discovered them was shot in the head, shot were then being fired between the military and the transporters. It was scary; no one knew what was happening. They all huddled together, naked since their clothes were taken away before arriving to the lab. At they time, they didn't know where they were going.

The door suddenly swung close and the truck was being driven away again. Yet the turns were sharp and careless, and they were moving fast.

Sudden stop, truck doors opening and closing shut, a curse towards…Alchemists. That was the word Alphonse heard, and he could feel a hope stir. Some of the others heard it too. That hope was ripped away from them, and ripped through them. The drivers had come to the back of the truck, opened the doors, and started to eradicate evidence - them. There's was screaming, blast of a gun so close by, _'we tried running out or away.'_ Alphonse was near the back - they would get to him last. _'Save us!'_

As quickly as it started it ended. Not from the burst of a gun, but with flames. There was an uneasy silence. A man came to the doors, and Alphonse could see him because didn't look - didn't want to open his eyes. Everyone was crying, he was too. The sound of cars came closed in. The military came, though everything was already over.

Alphonse could feel a blanket wrap around his body, encasing him with warmth and blood. The others blood was on him, and he wished he could have done something. An idealistic thought for a twelve-year-old. Outside of the transport truck, the night shone with light. The headlights blinded him but he kept his eyes open. The others were being shuffled into vehicles.

Alphonse was the last to be taken away, mostly because he and some others were trying to calm the frantic ones as they wait for more vehicles to take them away. Some of them had hissed, and fought, and clawed at the soldiers - no trust.

That's when Alphonse had noticed.

This one man, (a mole) in his blue uniform drawing an array on the ground, looking intensely at all of them. Alphonse recognized the look in the man's eyes. He had just seen it not too long ago. An intent to kill. The closest one to the man was one of Alphonse friend, and in truth she was like a sister. Alphonse wanted to save her, at least.

"Winry!" It was a desperate cry. If that didn't catch people's attention, then the alchemist throwing a grenade their way did - using artillery since he was discovered before completing the array. Everyone was running away. So it's even harder to miss when someone runs towards danger. This man, they same man that saved them didn't even look military in his civilian clothes - that was Alphonse first sight of Roy Mustang. Even more, the first time he saw alchemy at work in a battle. The power was immense. Like before it was a burst of flame, and now he could see the flames rise and travel across. The grenade exploded in mid-air, adding to the already present fire.

_' _All it took was a snap of fingers.' Alphonse was in total awe. He could see the man clearly now, tinged in the radiance of red and orange. Dark hair and determined eyes that seemed to reflect the light, Alphonse could see his arm stretch out in front of him, the gloves he wore with an array.

The flame still burned when Roy was shot. Alphonse stiffened. Turning he could see the mole, running from under the fire gun drawn. The trigger was pulled down and again Roy was hit. Alphonse grabs onto the first thing he could find. He didn't even realize the weight of the rock in his hand when he threw it. He could feel the projectile leave his finger and watched it soar through the air.

The projectile hit the gun off course, the third bullet missing its intended target. Mustang didn't waste a second to once again snap his fingers. The cloth creates one spark and it was enough for Roy Mustang. The force of the fire blew the man away. He hit the side of the truck door, knocked unconscious.

Roy collapsed to the ground, his teeth grinding at the pain in his side and shoulder. The Medics were on him instantly, '_when had they come?'_ Alphonse could feel a grip on him quickly pulling him away from the scene. The mole was being detained, Roy had a stretcher beside him, and Alphonse watched this all from the inside of a car.

It would be four days later that he'd see Roy Mustang again.

The memories just served to say how lucky Alphonse was that time. Remembers all this as he enters the café, more determined to stop the experiments once the leader of that organization was found. The place was painted in a creamy brown, all the chairs and table made of red wood. The smell of caffeine and pastries wafts in the airs. A few flowers of pale colours dot around the place.

Taking a seat in the middle of the café, Alphonse read the menu. This place seemed to also serve as a restaurant. Of course he wasn't here to enjoy himself. The commander was coming to hear a report, something about 'Alpha': the one who was organizing these secret labs, faux orphanages and adoptive parents. This investigation was ongoing, this being the third year. All the personnel at the labs thought he was eighteen. In truth he was fifteen. Of course he wasn't the only one. Some of the others that night were also like him, adopted by the state and working on various missions - all with the same purpose.

It was unfortunate to learn there wasn't only one lab. This case really wouldn't have so many people, but the facts of moles within the military had risen question. What were these people doing? And for three years they still didn't have that answer. Of course the government couldn't turn their head from this, besides the illegal human testing (nonetheless being children), evidence of the drugs and chemical that they tested were definitely questionable.

Intelligence enhancements, muscle enhancement, stamina, ways to control them, enhancement of all their senses, strengthen the bones, the list went on and some might still be unknown. The most troubling experiments were on regeneration and increasing alchemic power. The labs were having a hard time with those.

Regeneration was a repeated failure, so they used animals instead. Increasing the alchemic power, no one touched that project. The idea was there - Alphonse had read the files - but to safely conduct and the danger of significant side effects were a problem. They figured the only way to do this was through the mix of alchemy and chemistry. In other words, the problem was alchemy. They did have alchemist there, but even they weren't willing to touch the project - too many unpredictable possibilities.

"What can I get for you?" Alphonse looked up to see a cheery girl, smiling, with pen to pad waiting for his order. Seeing people outside of the labs always reminds him of why he tires himself on these missions.

"A Maple Danish and a regular black coffee." It really didn't matter. He wasn't really here for pastries and coffee.

"Same here." Roy seats himself down into the chair across from Alphonse. The man had a way of slipping in through doors without you noticing. Roy puts on a façade for the waitress, "Work keeping you busy?"

Alphonse smiles at the questions double intent. As they wait for the girl to leave and retrieve their orders, Alphonse sorts the information he has gathered in his head for the past weeks. "It's been good. There was a close call with one of my coworkers though. Everything's fine though."

"A problem?" Alphonse could see the seriousness under Roy's mask of pleasant concern. They still held the façade, waiting for their orders - then no interruptions would (or at least should) occur.

"They're a bit suspicious of my motives." Alphonse says the words with a casual grace, as the coffee and pastries are set in front of them.

"Is that all?" the waitress asks kindly.

"That's fine, thank you." Roy threw a smile for good measure - always the flirt. Alphonse could clearly see the girl walk away blushing.

No one in the café would have thought that Alphonse and Roy's meeting is far from being informal. Their attire was casual - nothing suspicious in a blue cotton shirt and tan pants. The black jeans and green shirt that Alphonse is wearing wouldn't be overly threatening either.

"Nothing serious then?" Now they were at business, façade partially drops.

"Shouldn't be, I'll be careful though." Alphonse bites into the pastry, signaling the end of conversation.

"Any progress?" There came a slight tinge of hope from Roy.

"None." This question that's always asked was whether there was a hint (some sliver of a clue) as to who was Alpha. Alpha, the name given by their division for simplicity in reports and other items.

Roy sighs, the same answer still taxing to his mind. "Nothing has change with the guards schedules?"

Alphonse frowns at the question. _'Why would he ask that?'_ He hopes for Roy to give him an answer before slowly saying: "No." His frown deepens as an absurd thought zips through his mind. _'They couldn't possibly'_.

Roy nods. "They want you ready to move at twenty-hundred hours", as the waitress walks away Roy adds, "The assault is being assembled as we speak."

"But what about…"

Roy cuts Alphonse off. "Are there any characters of suspicion within the labs?"

"What do you mean?" Alphonse couldn't believe they would stop searching for Alpha, but if…

"To get to the point, it seems you may not be the only one of your… _profession_ there." Roy bites into the Danish and sips his coffee, waiting for Alphonse to process the information. It only came to light recently that there were other groups interested in the experiments. It proves to be more of a problem for the government and military. Everyone on or associated with this case is still left in the dark, and it was never good to move forward blindly without some foresight.

It aggravates Roy, that the government didn't try to dismantle all the laboratory facilities. He wasn't naïve. They want the technology too. War is still a possibility within Amestris. If there were a way to stop any type of confrontation quick and easy, they'd use it.

"I can't think of any directly matching suspicions. Does this have anything to do with the event at the 7th lab?" Though Alphonse tries to make the question casual, the seriousness couldn't be taken away. He didn't even realize his voice became louder.

"Lower your voice Alphonse. People tend to pay attention when speaking above normal volume." Amazing, the man could speak and drink coffee simultaneously, or so it seems.

"To answer your question, we're unsure, but there's evidence to suggest the 7th was infiltrated by a different group."

"So we don't know if it's a rebel faction, or someone just trying to make some profit of these inventions. And either way, they're not on our side." Alphonse dishes out the fact he concludes from Roy's simple sentence.

Roy nods his head in response, smirking. The factor of time was against them now. It was now a competition; both competitors had different goals that collided with each other in some way or form. "Everything would be easier if we knew who these people are."

"Which these other people or Alpha?" Roy made another sigh; he didn't need to answer that. Both were going to be (maybe _are_) trouble. The next question Alphonse decides to ask was out of curiosity. "What are _your_ speculations?"

"This persons has resources. To bring forth these massive labs, and put expenditures in keeping all these orphanages for 'recruiting' purposes, equipment, and personnel - that even get _paid_ - the money is coming from somewhere. They could be getting the monetary resources illegally, but it could be legal also - just harder. I'm sure you've thought of these things already."

Al gives a slight nod, drinking the coffee. There's not point in pretending he hadn't. "If the resources are legal, than it must be in an area of large profit. Am I correct?"

"Yes. Currently I have requested the other commanders to have a look into this." Roy drinks the last drop of the coffee, "Twenty-hundred hours, don't forget. You're expected to secure the left wing of the north east."

_'Edward's in that wing.'_ Alphonse gives a mocking salute; any civilian would have thought it as a joke. With a bite and a gulp, Alphonse is paying at the counter and out of the café. He needs to prepare for the assault. There were hours left before the actual take-over the 2nd lab, but hours sometimes became minutes.

It was still a strange move, doing this assault makes it know to Alpha of government presence. More so, this case being conducted under division 2 might cause Alpha to go into hiding. _'Won't be likely.'_ Alphonse sometimes felt that this person _knew_. Laughed at them as they scrounge around their labs.

In total there were 4 divisions in the government's security structured for the country: the military.

Division 1 are just normal soldiers - volunteers. Unless called into action they stood post as guards or they branch out into the other divisions.

Division 2 is the division Alphonse and Roy is both in. They couldn't consider themselves military unless times of war. When war occurs, they were instantly drafted in. They dealt with conflicts that the government took interest in, like example this case. Alphonse heard of other cases involving serial killers, illegal use of alchemy, and a few times Division 2 was dispatch to stop gang fights - mostly because alchemy was involved.

Communications were Division 3. As the name implies, this division dealt with communications and anything relating. Mostly everything is relied through this Division, except for the few emergency calls that bypass this division through a direct line. During the wars in the past, they were messengers: carrying information dropped off by moles that placed within the enemy or from generals to general to government officials. Another of their task was the preservation (fixing, in other words) and advancement of technology of communication.

Intelligence, or division 4, is self-explanatory. Another exception for division 3's communication lines. Alphonse was pretty sure Roy got most of his information of government happenings from Maes Hughes. The man is one of the best, not that'd you see from first glance. It's Maes best advantage. He had a natural skill for the task.

_'8:00PM is when the assault begins. So I have to be ready at left wing of the north east building at least 10 minutes before.'_ In the left wing of the building is the weak point of the entire lab. Power lines and communication lines could easily be cut, giving the advantage to the assault team. Everything would have to be cut at exactly 8:00PM.

This is the end for the 2nd lab. A prologue to freedom for the test subjects. Freedom if they can allow it to be.


	5. Countdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Author to review:

To **merichuel**: I was unaware that I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews. So thank you for telling me - that is now changed.

Warning: There _is_ **sexual content** in this chapter.More specifically rape. If this disturbs, don't read, you get the point by now.

* * *

Chapter 4: Countdown

Edward throws the first punch knocking the guard to the ground. He didn't allow the older man time to get up and defend as he launches himself on top of the guard. His fist continuously hits the man's face.

Twelve guards surround Edward - as an extra precaution. Both Davis and Alphonse couldn't be called to help. Davis's couldn't be found within any of the buildings and Alphonse currently wasn't in the buildings - being his day off. A guard deftly places a rope around Edward's neck and pulls. Edward gags as the rope chokes him, ripping him away from the man he was beating. The rope tightens around his neck, completely cutting off his airway. Edward grits his teeth as his fingers desperately dig under the rope. Once he slips one finger under the rope, then two, three, and a forth can follow quickly after. That's what Edward did, with the task done, he simply had to pull.

The guards watch as Edward easily snaps the metal rope off his neck. He whips it at one of them to distract him and charges. It's like watching an animal.

x x x

"What happen!" Davis paces the room in front of his superior.

Kei looks at her clock, 7:45PM - _'He's been pacing the room for ten minutes.' _"Calm down. It seems a guard baited 15099. It's not going to affect any future plans so don't worry."

"So Edward attacked a guard." Davis voices silently. '_It wouldn't have been enough to put the kid in an isolation room.'_ "Exactly what did he do?"

Kei looks over at Davis with a sparkle in her eyes. "What do you think of 15099 progresses?"

"What?" The question's off topic. Davis frowns at Kei. _'What does she want now?'_

"His progress with the test - his ability to handle all the enhancement drugs."

Davis held back his anger. She was talking to him like a child. '_I'll take you away Edward - from her and all this.'_ "Edward's one of the few that is showing at least some success."

Kei nods at this repetitive information. Always the same answer. Kei stares at the open folder in front of her. Papers from the folder were strewn every where on her desk. The picture of the handsome face of 15099 (or Edward) glares at her. She smiled to herself. They would never want to let of this one. For more reasons than the ones Davis stated. Kei could count all the missing information from 15099 file: all the _off-the-record_ experiments. 15099 had lost limbs in one of the experiment, so some fake report was created. A constructed lie of how the boy's limbs needed to be amputated due to some type of infection.

Kei mirthfully laughs in her mind. That report wasn't a hundred percent lie; there are some partial truths.

Kei looks back at Davis, who patiently waits for his dismissal. _'Where does your loyalty lie?'_ Placing the paper back into an orderly fashion, she surprises Davis with her question. "What do you think of Edward?" Kei uses the boy's name, wanting to find a reaction in Davis's face.

In disappointment, Davis didn't react. There wasn't a flinch in his cheeks or eye, no twitch on the corner of the lips. The man just continues to stare stoically at Kei. "So what did Edward do? Was it bad enough to place him in isolation?"

"Are you ignoring my previous question?"

"I'm simply not choosing to answer the question. You already know the answer anyway, right. Or did you actually _miss _a detail."

"I don't miss details Davis!" Kei makes a fist, wanting to exact violence.

"I'll leave your sight when you tell me what Edward did." Davis felt the slight jump at Kei uproar. He knew the danger to play with the women's pride.

"Your stupid boy took down twelve guards in the recreation grounds."

"He's done worse" Davis quickly interjects.

Kei calms herself down enough to place a smirk on her face. "True, yet those times he didn't display the wanted result that we've been trying to see from these experiments." She let's the shock settle into Davis before continuing. "So there's a belief he had either hidden the abilities, or there's a physical or mental trigger that's need to be activated."

"How much of an increase?" The skepticism could be heard.

"Don't know. More than a hundred, we can be sure of that statistic."

A silence envelops the room as Kei watches Davis processes the information. He wouldn't know of the danger it presents to Edward. _'It's most likely better that way too.'_

"Do they want him taken out from here?" They - as in Davis and Kei's _real _boss, the people they actually work for. Kei didn't care why they were conducting these experiments, as long as these labs had the enhancers to supply. Both of them were moles for a black market organization. The person setting up these labs were doing them a great favour. Just wait patiently for a successful experiment.

"I haven't gotten word on that yet. We'll see in time." _'How are loyalties towards Davis?'_ Kei close 15099 folder.

Taking that as his cue to leave Davis heads toward the door, checking his watch for the time. The lights went out before he could see the numbers.

x x x

"Haven't seen you for a long time 15099." The guard displays a sarcastic cheer, provoking Edward to growl at the man. "How long is the animal in for?"

"A week." The guard holding him tightens his grip on Edward, as though he would run from hearing his sentence.

"They should put him in isolation a lot longer than that." The guard mumbles writing the check-in information onto a sheet, "15099 - 7 days - 19:27. Ok, I'll take him from here."

Edward collapses from the quick punch to the stomach. "That's what you get you little shit!" The guard roughly hands him to his new tormentor, who still annoyingly gave him that sadistic fake smile. Every time Edward had to come to isolation, the same man with _that_ smile would be there. They start to walk down the narrow corridor, past the rows of doors; Edward could just imagine the screaming and crying inside. Most of the test subjects weren't in the rooms long enough to go insane or catatonic. It varied among them.

"You're in trouble you know." Smiles, as the test subjects call him, usually doesn't talk - unless something bad were to happen.

That's how they described it - the others. _Something bad happens_. When their friends tried to pry out information they kept silent - silent and huddling, cradling themselves and rubbing the skin raw. Edward couldn't understand why'd they do that.

"I'm surprised you're only here for a week. You should have been in here a number of times. How come you never get put into isolation?"

"I'm here now aren't I." Edward retorts.

The air from his lungs rushes out of him, as Smiley slams him into the wall. "Aren't we playful today." He laughs.

'_Playful?'_ Edward is thrusts forward, back to the normal routine. Losing balance, he lands on his shoulder. As Edward tries to stand up, he finds himself being drag down the corridor by Smiley.

"I better hurry. It's 7:35."

'_Why does that matter?' _Edward thinks as he regains his footing, moving forward slowly as Smiley allows.

Smiley continues talking without missing a beat. "I'm sure they want as much time with you as possible. You're a pain in the ass you know that."

Edward disregards on subtly slowing down. He almost made a run back until Smiley had him in a bear hug, foreseeing Edward's action. Turning a corner there were two men waiting at one door. Edward's breathing hitches and he struggles more against the massive arms that cocoons him. There were 10 more steps before reaching the two men; Edward could recognize them as friends of the various guards he had gave trouble to.

"What took you so long! It's 7:40." Their eyes give a leer at Edward, and suddenly Edward didn't want to be unwrapped from the cocoon. He'd have rather be with Smiley's stupid-fake smiles then with these men, because even when nowhere (in the Facility) is safe, it was safer away from them.

The exchange from the cocoon arms to dangerous hands is a smooth transition. No gaps to extend a leg to kick or an arm to punch. Edward finds himself cussing at the guards. He can recognize the darkness of the isolation room swallowing him, yet Edward wasn't alone like he should be.

"Let go of me!" Edward's thrown precariously to the floor. The force of the fall jostling air from his lungs, and for a while he couldn't intake any air. In his moment of weakness struggling to breathe, the two guards roughly place in onto the bed as the door to the room closes. Edward starts to fight back again - one smack to the face. His yelling also induces smack his face. Edward could feel the sides of his face burn as his pants were at his ankles. Already his eyes were adjusting to the near pitch darkness as they took off his automail.

Edward screams ferociously, telling them to "Stop!" "Don't!" "Get off me!" and his empty threats of "I'll kill you!" In the beginning the guards laughed at his screams. His shirt now ripped in half and all other articles of clothing littering the floor. One guard held Edward's wrist above his head. His hands clenching onto Edward's wrist and hair. The other one, who worked the clothes off from waist down fondles his genitals.

A hand clamps down on his mouth. Now they want Edward to shut up.

The thought quickly diverts away to the man at his bottom half. Edward was screaming more, but now he screams because of pain. A large finger roughly pushes past the muscles into Edward. Edward struggles become harder and more ballistic. It felt bad as the finger pumps in and out of him. Then, it becomes two fingers and Edward starts to thrashing.

"Hold him down!" The guard with his fingers inside Edward takes his time to yell this. He glares at the other one.

Finding his current position dissatisfactory the guard (holding Edward's arms) moves on top of him. Specifically on his chest, the weight of the man crushes Edward effectively stopping Edward's thrashing. Three fingers now and the pain won't subside. Edward's arms were now effectively held down, and he his screams muffled by the guards hands. _'I can't breathe.'_ The man was heavy; he was preventing him from breathing in the proper amounts of breath.

Something blunt, hard, and warm thrusts into Edward with rough motion. He couldn't hold back the scream if he wanted too. It moves and the burning comes. Edward couldn't breath. Edward starts to feel dizzy. The combination of the weight of the man on his chest, and his air being thrown out of him was causing spots to appear in front of his eyes. Edward couldn't feel anything or register what was happening to him. He sunk deeper into oblivion as the guard continues raping him.

x x x

Mavik throws his head back after two hard successive thrusts into Edward. He was coming inside the teenage boy, and it felt wonderful. There's a slick wet noise as Mavik pulls himself out of Edward. This guard was sure there were laceration, hence the blood that just seemed to heighten the pleasure. The thrusts had become a smooth slide in.

"I'm done." Mavik gives his friend a tap on the shoulder as he regains his breath - his breathing was slightly deep. He takes notice of Edward's stillness. "The kid out?" Mavik asks the other guard amusingly.

"Yeah" Keller answers back, getting off of Edward's chest.

"Enjoy" Mavik is standing by the door buckling up his pants. "I hope he wakes up with bad dreams." Both the men laugh merrily.

Mavik opens the door flooding the room with light. "It's 7:58, you have 2 minutes before shift change."

Keller looks at Mavik with a bold smile. "It's gonna take longer than that. Just let me have my fun." There's a silent laugh between the two of them.

"Whatever, I'll just make up the excuse that you're taking a shit. See how she's gonna like that." Mavik closes the door before Keller could make a comeback.

Keller unzips his pant and frees his hard erection. He went straight to the 'good stuff', wanting to see how long he could last before coming into the boy.


	6. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I am not affliated with Fullmetal Alchemist, besides writing this fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 5: Aftermath

The soldier didn't know what to make of the site upon opening the door. They were expecting an empty room or one scared teenager (maybe even a child). Yet they reel a step back seeing a man lost in pleasure and unsure of what to do. They've never been to war and saw the atrocities of rape that occurred there, but to see it _here_.

"You! Off him, now!" The man, his pants open and breathing heavily is startle to see guns pointed at him. Keller quickly gets off Edward, trying to explain himself, thinking they were with the laboratory. One soldier roughly pushes him against the wall, handcuffing him as they other checks on Edward.

They search for a pulse on Edward's throat. "He's alive, get the medics!" Examining Edward they could see blood, but couldn't find cuts and wounds - a thought of why the blood was there did nudge at his mind, and he couldn't help but reel another step back from Keller.

x x x

The warehouse was once used for refugees of past wars. Alphonse eyes glaze over the numerous beds that ran throughout the building. All the beds in an almost perfect line filling with people (kids and teens) as the came through the garage doors. Alphonse wonders if this is what the warehouse looked like decades ago, when there was a war and refugees to fill beds.

The confusion was evident on some of their faces and others…. Alphonse couldn't help the smile that slyly sneaks onto his face. He could remember the ones that smiled; they were old enough to understand the situation. The lab facility was in ruins from explosive charges, gun shots, and the little alchemy involved with the assault.

So as everything laid in ruin around them, they smiled (even laughed) at the destruction around them.

Though, as Alphonse did smile for these teenagers and children, he quickly scans them for that familiar patch of golden hair that belongs to Edward. A few times his eyes were tricked by blonde hair that to radiates in the bright lamplight. His brain would quickly assess that _'No, it wasn't Edward but someone else. But where's Edward?'_

"Excuse me?" Roy would laugh at Alphonse meekness towards women. The nurse at the current moment is crazily flipping through papers, writing names and symptoms, and things Alphonse had no knowledge of. "Have you come across an Edward Elric by chance?"

The women's eyes widen in disbelief. Not from familiarity, but from the very idea of _actually _having to stop her current work: to find a name (one of many) in the hastily made roster sheets. The nurse repeats the name to herself searching for Edward Elric. Around the tenth page she finds the name, "This boy was transferred to a hospital. We didn't have the material to take care of his injuries."

'_Hospital!_' "Which hospital?"

"The military hospital", the nurse quickly tells Alphonse. She had jumped from the urgency in his voice.

"Thank you." Alphonse runs off and out of the warehouse, almost knocking people off their feet. The military hospital wasn't far away. All the lights were on around the base, _'it's probably only eleven.'_

"Alphonse!"

Effectively stopping in his tracks without tilling forward towards the ground, Alphonse turns to see Roy. He hadn't even realized running past Roy. Giving his salute to his superior, Alphonse waits patiently hoping Roy would be quick.

"Where are you going?"

"The military hospital, sir." Roy watches Alphonse fidget in spot. He raises an eyebrow at the teenager's urgency.

"Did the assault…" Roy questions.

"The assault had carried out as plan. There was some resistance", Alphonse speedily says.

Roy nods, "You may then proceed with your original task." With amusement, Roy watches Alphonse give a quick salute and run off. Continuing onto his destination Roy watches the fiasco around the warehouse. It had been a decade since it was last used. Around the time he was enlisted into the army to help fight in a war between two warring nations. Due to the request from the neighboring western country, Creta, Amestris government had chosen to help in their war. (For political and economic reasons of course).

"Commander Mustang." A youthful-looking boy gives him a stiff salute. "I'll be your escorting you to the meeting."

"Escorting?" Mustang contorts his face to one of questioning. _'Why do I need an escort?'_

"There's a rumor of…danger. More will be discuss at the meeting, the location you have been prescribed has been change."

_'Danger.'_ Mustang frowns from the thought. _'They're still resisting then.'_ "Proceed then" Mustang signals, telling the recruit to lead the way keeping his face as emotionless as possible.

x x x

"Can you tell me the room Edward Elric is residing in?" Alphonse politely asks the man at the front desk.

"His he one of _those_ kids?"

Alphonse blinks at the man, _'those?'_ "Uh, yes…."

The man has a look of sympathy, though Alphonse was sure it was directed for the kids of the recently destroyed 2nd lab. The look quickly erases off the man's face as he remembers the instructions he was given. "I need to see clearance."

Alphonse felt some intimidation from the man's sudden change to his stoic expression. Pulling out his I.D. in question if it was enough, Alphonse watches the man pull out a roster and check for his name on the very short list. Looking at the sheet he could count six names; about half of the names he could recognize, one of the names being his own. Though why his name was on a list with people that obviously outranked him was the real question.

"If you could write your name, time of entry, and then put down your signature." The man passes a clipboard with a single piece of paper on it. Alphonse follows the instructions given, seeing the military are taking extra precautions.

Passing the clipboard back, Alphonse waits as the men checks the sheet. "Alright, just head up to the sixth floor. You'll have to show this I.D card to the guards upstairs." Alphonse looks at his military I.D. as its pass back to him. The picture on the card wasn't really different than how he looks now, just a one-year difference. He could imagine his face maturing just a slight bit and a small growth in height, though for Edward he'll always be tall. Alphonse could feel the laughter in his mind. Edward is a year older than he is, and when he discovers that Alphonse is the taller one hell just might break loose.

_'Edward, did he get caught in a crossfire?'_ Alphonse thought suddenly shifts him to one of worry. From his knowledge, there were at least two incidents where crossfire between the military and the facility guards involved the test subjects. A number of them were hurt in the incident; so was Edward one of them? The golden-hair teen couldn't be found when Alphonse had searched for him in the left wing.

It naturally had sprouted curiosity in Alphonse.

* * *

Author Note: I'm sorry if you find this chapter short. But I'm not kidding when I say, I had a hard time writing this chapter.

Place it down as me missing Ed and my love for(joking of course!)


	7. The Meeting

Chapter 6: The Meeting

"What happened to him?" Alphonse looks at a sleeping Edward. No real grave wounds could be seen with the blanket covering him, though there were prominent bruises on his face. Inwardly, Alphonse cringes to see the bruises. _'What has happen Edward?'_

"The boy mostly suffers from bruising of the wrist, face, and chest. Most of the damage is the lacerations to the anus and rectum", the doctor pauses seeing Alphonse look of inquiry.

"How did he get them?" The words were said carefully and slowly. Alphonse wasn't sure if he wants the truth of Edward's injuries.

"I'm sorry" the doctor stutters, "I thought you knew…" the man checks his clipboard waiting for Alphonse to prepare himself. All the while, the doctor is preparing the speech inside his head, because the facts of how Edward obtained the injuries were…. How do you say rape without it sounding drastic? As a doctor, these were the hated parts. "When the members of the assault team found the boy, one of the laboratory guards were…sexually assaulting the boy."

An awkward pause of silence follows the doctor's words. _'Rape'_, thought Alphonse,_ 'he meant rape.'_

"The boy was unconscious when found." The doctor threw the statement in quickly, as though it would lessen the truth of facts. "As of yet, we don't know the exact full extent of damage. We're still waiting for the X-rays to be developed."

"Thank you. If there's anything new, please inform me." The doctor gives his salute to Alphonse before leaving Edward Elric's room.

x x x 

Roy watches as the fourth commander on these cases walks in and takes his seat, his escort to this room leaving, closing the door behind him. The dark-cheery colour of the wooden table contrasts the clean white papers in front of ever commander. From the looks on most of their faces, they didn't know why this meeting was called. Screeches of chair legs against the floor brought Roy's attention to the Lead commander enter the room. They all gave their salutes to a large, burly man; the stern look on his face confirms Roy's thought of this meeting entailing some high important matter.

As everyone sits down, the meeting begins. "Today, at 21:16 the adopted parents of Ryan Collin gave a call that five men broke into their home, and took the Collin child away. There were six more calls of the same nature soon after. All seven children kidnapped were from the 7th lab."

Mentioning the 7th lab was enough to create a stir within the group of men. Roy frowns, patiently waiting for the Lead commander to continue. He could already make the assumption that his workload is going to increase, along with the security of for these kids. The papers in front of Roy, as he had idly flipped through them beforehand, contain the report for the 7th lab incident and correspondent between the spy and their commander.

On the night of the 7th lab incident, the spy that had infiltrated the labs sent out a call to their commander. The lab was under siege and research files and equipment were being commandeered, the status of the all the children unknown. Upon this news, the commander had swiftly assembled a retrieval team to take the children. At 23:46, the team had arrived at the 7th lab. Three-quarters of the children were already taken. The retrieval team (using necessary force) were able to keep the other organization from taking any more of the kids.

_'And now some of them are kidnapped.'_

"At this point and time, it is unknown on who kidnapped them", the lead commander continues. "In the meantime, all children from the 7th and 2nd lab will be place under the care of military. As of tomorrow, the children will be living within the dormitory or with military personnel in order to keep protect them."

In a moment of silence, the commanders ponder what type of child would be place under their care.


	8. Priority Edward Part 1

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemistnot copyrighted to me in any way or form.

Author to reader/review:

Thank you those who have read this story and to those that have reviewed. Your comments are quite delightful from "...it's AU...I love AUs :)" Cringe and "Very, heartbreaking story..." Uniasus to "This fanfic is os evil! ME LIKEY! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Angi.

For those that had wondered if Ed and Al are related, the answer is no. It was an initial thought, yet it would complicate matters for me.

So again thank you bow to readers> and here is Part 1 of Chapter 7: Priority Edward.

* * *

Chapter 7: Priority Edward (Part 1)

The twisting and rolling in his stomach: Edward couldn't stop his nervousness. This being the first time they were conducting the experiment, the outcome would be unknown. His breaths moved in and out in a small controlled pattern. Edward hated getting needles. The attendants were so rough. He could remember one experience vividly; the male attendant had positioned the needle wrong - couldn't find the vein. So he had dug around (needle _in_ arm) to find it. It was only once, and he didn't like it.

Edward couldn't help but feel a peak of curiosity. He was naked again; his clothes stripped from his body and he had also endured the routine cleaning. The room though was immensely different. It wasn't clean and white, but grey cement. The room was considerably large (larger than the usual rooms), and on the floor around him were intricate chalk lines that he didn't understand.

_'It's still cold.'_ Maybe even colder, as Edward watched his breathe. Steam of some sort rose from his mouth as he shivered from the cold. His hands and toes felt numb. In some small attempt to warm-up, Edward wiggled and moves them. _'Why do they have to take my clothes?'_ In some feign way he thinks of becoming use to the procedure, though his disturbance keeps his mind to actual fact. Especially with all the people, that would later come into the room and observe.

There was a dull ache in his right arm, where the needle was administered. Again, he took notice of his surroundings to try ignoring the pain. This room didn't have windows because it lies farther down underground. They had to take an _elevator_ to get within this area. He didn't even know an elevator existed. Edward didn't know what wing or section this place was. He didn't know why there were no machine and wires on or around him. The restraints were familiar, yet Edward wasn't lying on a table. He also didn't understand why those that just came into the room weren't wearing the usual medical attire.

The man at the front was studying him and the white chalk lines around him. Edward could see the mumbles on his lips, looking over and over at the chalk lines and it's occupant in the middle. Edward watched the man stiffly walk to another man, whispering in a hurried angry mood. Usually he would close his eyes when being experimented on - like he had done when his mother died. Curiosity raked and won over his brain.

There were 3 medical attendants, 2 unidentified people, and that stiff walking man who now steadily moved to Edward. His eyes did an once-over on Edward's naked form, settling on the restraints that held him down. With a frown the man turned to the others, pointing an accusatory finger in Edward's direction. "Those restraints come off."

"No." One of the medical attendants quickly answered; he was most likely the one in charge. "They have to stay on."

"I can't work with them in the array."

"What do you mean by…?"

"It could interfere with the procedure." He quickly cuts off the attendant containing his impatience for the man. "You already know what I think of this project. But if you at least want some successful results, that restraints have to come off."

The lead medic silently fumed, staring at the man - the alchemist - in cold fury. "Take the restraints off", he ordered the others. Edward's eyes widen at the stiff man's power over the medics. The lids widened even more when the restraints across his limbs and body were removed. Edward didn't move though, and that (he could see) gave the others a slight relaxation to their bodies. Except for the stiff man didn't relax but stiffened even more.

"What are the chances of success?" The lead medic asked the alchemist.

The alchemist ignored the question. "Has that shot been administered?"

Another silent fume and the medic answered, "Yes."

"Increase alchemic power"(a snort) "and activating it with alchemy. It's a stupid idea. Most alchemists wouldn't subject themselves to another's power."

The medic rubs his forehead in frustration. "This is only the first stage of testing." A small breath of air escaped his mouth as a laugh. "In fact, this _is_ the first test."

Edward watched the stiff man nod his head, hearing the information. Then with a sudden relaxation in his shoulders, he takes off his coat and turns (again) to view the array. Though he could see the man had no real focus on it.

"How old is he?"

"What?" Everyone, particularly the lead medic gave the alchemist a strange look. "You mean him." A finger pointed at Edward.

"Yes."

"It doesn't matter: the younger, the smaller in mass and less power for you to use…theoretically."

"Power?" The obvious concern lays in the alchemist voice.

"The people we commissioned to make the array mentioned something. Didn't you read the report they gave you."

"Yes, I did so don't worry." The alchemist responded to the medic's fretting, "just curious if you knew anymore information then they supplied."

The alchemist looked at Edward, who stared curiously back. Striding to the middle of the array, the alchemist crouched in front of Edward with a smile. "Hey", he called to Edward gently, "I need you to do something for me."

"Like what?" The man was speaking to him. Edward felt astonished. He hadn't moved listening to the conversation between this man and the medic. Edward didn't dare move even more with the man speaking to him, only his lips to ask a question.

"I'm going to perform alchemy. Do you know what that is?"

Edward nodded his head.

"Good. When I perform my alchemy, I need you completely still. Like what you're doing now."

Edward nodded and whispered, "Ok."

"Don't be scared, ok." The man stood up and walked out of the circle, talking to the two others that also wore normal clothing.

_'I'm not scared'_, Edward thought to himself instantaneously. Whether he truly was or not, it didn't matter. The alchemist now stood at the edge of the array waiting.

"Ok, are you starting?" The medics stood at the wall. The farthest away they could stand from the array, which took up the middle of the room. The other two men with normal clothes were closer, yet held their distances.

"Don't be scared" the alchemist repeats to Edward, placing his hand on the array to induce a glowing light that gradually increased. The tingling of the electric light wrapping around him warmed his skin; or to put it better, his skin would grow warm where the light touched. Yet Edward could feel the inside of his body get _too_ warm quickly. A tingle formed in his arm at the point of his needle within his arm. The tingle, which seemed to fuzz, began to slowly creep up and down his arm and over his body.

The alchemy light grew brighter, and Edward now felt the tingle turn into slight pinpricks of pain. There was shouting inside the room, though Edward couldn't distinguish the words. He indescribably knew the pain shouldn't be there; that there shouldn't be shouting of that measure in the background, and the white-blue light emitted from the array shouldn't take on a darker white. The light was no longer a white-blue, the blue was gone, yet Edward could see that every wave and string of pure white light held a tint of a darker hue. It seemed as though a scarce shadow was attached like a parasite.

Then the shouting became more distant from Edward's curiosity, because it didn't matter. Those pinpricks of pain had become large cascading torrents coursing through him. Edward felt the scream, hear is own voice connected to the vocals, and his throat vibrated to make the sounds as it became dry and ragged.

He could feel the burning inside of him, searching and trying to get out. The burning sensation became more prominent in his right arm and left leg. It was in the bones, muscles, blood, ligaments, and now coming to the skin. Edward couldn't hear anything but the whirl of alchemic power. It shuts out his own yells and the shouting of the alchemist and medics.

There was a sudden release in weight, the pain in his arm and leg was gone and all together non-existent. He couldn't feel anything there. The pain started to increase elsewhere, his chest and left shoulder. Edward poured with nervousness (not scared) about the numbness. He didn't want it to happen again.

A sea of sound flooded his ears, eyes useless because they were unable to see, the pain and tingling disintegrating from his body. Everything sounded to be underwater. People still shouted as they ran in and out of the room. Someone was holding him to their body, telling words that couldn't even be distinguish phonetically. The light was still there off to the side whirling in a dark brilliance. The man holding him, the alchemist, had his fear seep out of him and Edward could now admit he was scared.

Edward didn't realize the labour of his breathing or the blood that flows from where his right arm and left leg use to be.

x x x

His eyes open with a dreary start. Edward came to a realization that he wasn't in that room layers beneath the lab. Yet the ceiling is unfamiliar to him. Registration took a few seconds for Edward to place himself in a room at a hospital. It was once he needed to go to the hospital with his mom – Edward stops the reminiscing of memories. Instead, it became best to assess the circumstances. There were bruises in various places of his body, Edward could feel that. An ache also made itself prominent in his lower back. The most pain came from – Edward didn't want to continue with the thought of _where_.

Neglecting any protest from his body Edward sat up on the bed, giving him a better view of the room. He swings his legs off the bed, stepping gingerly onto the tile floor. The floor is unfamiliar, being use to the feel of the cements rough surface instead of the smooth tiles. Both of them were still cold.

Taking another look of the room, Edward questions his current position. Why was he in a hospital? He couldn't feel any serious injuries if the two guards had inflict any, but it wasn't a place for him to judge. Why bring him to a public hospital? Assuming this is one. Edward ponders the possibilities, most of them being unreasonable or completely illogical. The one relatively possible outcome was the situation that the labs were destroyed in some fashion. Kei had told him people knew about the facilities, so the military was out of the question. Would people attack the labs for the experiments? If that's what people cared about, then yes they would.

Somewhere his brain nudges the idea of Kei lying to him, and yes that was a possibility also. So why did no one do _something_ sooner? He pauses at the thought, remembering Davis and his words. I'll get you out of here, that's what Davis said. Is this his doing, placing him in a hospital outside of the facility after finding Edward?

_'There's a window at the far corner of the room'_, Edward notes standing to view the outside world he hasn't seen since he was twelve.

x x x

"Excuse me, this is a restricted area." Alphonse watches the man turn towards him and the women, Juliet, who had given out the warning. They stood within the hallways of the sixth floor, where the private rooms reside. As of now, Juliet is going to be Edward's guardian. Almost everyone in the military, assign to the case or not, are being assign as guardians' for one or two teens of the 2nd lab. Alphonse was given the order to restrain Edward if the needs arise. This being the event of today's morning, when Edward attacked the nurse checking on his condition. She had unfortunately found him awake and pouncing, as they detailed.

As a simple answer, the man holds up the bucket of garbage in his hands. He gives them a smile, scratching the back of his head from his mistake. "Sorry, it's been a week and they still haven't gotten the uniforms yet?"

Juliet nods as Alphonse quickly checks the personnel ID around the man's neck. The military hospital was running short on some supplies lately, one being as the man stated uniforms. Budget cutbacks were causing a few disadvantages for the hospital. In short, it's now becoming ridicules.

_'Nothing's wrong with the ID.'_ Alphonse had gotten the details from Roy early in the morning about the situation. If Alpha's wants these kids back, they obviously aren't being secretive about their objective. Yet to openly kidnap the kids would have raised the militaries interest, which technically should be non-existent to Alpha. If Alpha already knew of the military's involvement, it didn't matter what action they chose to partake.

It is those thoughts in mind that the military would now openly show their efforts, with the assumption Alpha already knew. The spies within the other facilities would have to be more careful. Either way, placing the teens and children under the care of military personnel would fit for both scenarios: Alpha knew or Alpha didn't know.

"Proceed on then." Juliet briskly walks in the direction of Edward's room, Alphonse following instep closely behind.

"I'll go in first." Juliet doesn't deter Alphonse offer. She had also heard about this morning's event.

Alphonse tentatively knocks on the door, "Edward." A short span of silence follows before Edward calls Alphonse name in curiosity. Opening the door, Alphonse is given the sight of Edward strapped to the bed. Edward jerks to life. His arm and leg struggle against the restraints, "Where the hell am I!"

He stops in the middle of the room with Edward's out burst. _'Why is Edward yelling at me?'_ It dawns of Alphonse. Edward was _strapped _to the bed. He doesn't know about the assault and the 2nd lab is now non-existent. Edward thinks this is another experiment, yet is confused as to where he is.

"Edward calm down, I'll tell you what's has been happening?" It fails to stop Edward's struggling.

"Who's she?" Edward glares.

Alphonse turns; Juliet enters the room with a mouse's timidity. He stutters, uncertain if he should introduce Juliet. Did Edward even know his parents?

"Juliet Sloe, I'm" she falters slightly under Edward continuous glare, "I'm going to be your guardian for the duration of your stay at the military compound."

The glares end, replace with a stare. Edward looks at Alphonse then back Juliet. Another minute and the glare's back yet not the ferocity of before. "I don't understand."

"Juliet, could I have a minute with Edward." Juliet nods with understanding and leaves the room. Alphonse looks at Edward in the white hospital pants and shirts. He could still see the bruises on his cheeks and lips, a sign of the assault upon him. "Yesterday the military sent an assault team to shut down the 2nd lab. I'm…you might have been unconscious when it happened."

Edward looks at Alphonse with disbelief. He slowly shakes his head, "I don't understand." He almost didn't catch the words with Edward's voice being so silent.

Alphonse walks to the bed, Edward looking uncertain with Alphonse actions. Slowly and carefully Alphonse unbuckles the restrains. "You would probably want these off." The stare continues in Edward wordless confusion. "Edward", Alphonse touches his hands and when the hand beneath his own didn't flinch away he continues, "During my time at the Facility I was a mole for the military."

"A mole?" Edward looks him up and down.

"A spy", Alphonse clarifies. There's no doubt Edward thought he meant the animal. Hearing the term for the first time, Alphonse had also done those actions. "I was sent to gather information on the people organizing these labs."

"There's more than one lab?" Edward's eyes widen.

Alphonse mentally chides himself for letting information slip. All is took is an added letter and Edward knew. It's easy to make mistakes with just gestures and words.

"Why?"

The question pulls Alphonse back from his mental berating. "What?"

"Why?" He asks again. In his eyes something unreadable shimmers.

Alphonse felt anxious seeing Edward's eyes. "What do you mean by why?"

"It doesn't make sense", Edward says, "You shouldn't care."

Astonishment at those words Alphonse quickly asks, "Why shouldn't I care?"

"You guys already knew right? She said everyone knew about the facilities. That they didn't care."

He could hear the desperation in Edward's voice. Alphonse has to assume that 'guys' were the military. In his gut he could guess that by 'she', Edward meant Kei. The female doctor had paid her most of her attention towards Edward and the others that were also given special care. The labs were paranoid about escapees, even when the possibilities weren't possible. If Kei and the doctors try to implant certain suggestion into their experiment heads, then there would be obvious mistrust against them. After handing Edward over to Juliet, Alphonse would need to inform the psychologists about this possibility.

All of them were assign a psychologist and Alphonse briefly wonders if it's a reminder of Dr. Fallor. He never met the man personally. Mostly the assistant, Davis, is the one outside of the office attending to errands and bonding with the kids. _'He might have been doing a better job than the doctor.'_

"Edward" he falters. He couldn't explain it to Edward. _'It would be better if it were someone else.'_ Alphonse had worked for the facility and Edward already had an image of Alphonse as a nurse. He's sure Edward trusts him. Alphonse had recognized the relaxation in Edward's attitude towards him, as well as Davis. The discarding of trust that existed between them could be easily done, and Alphonse didn't want that.

* * *

Author Note: Chapter 7 originally (in planning) wasn't suppose to split into parts. Yet with the rate I'm going and distractions such as Final Exams, I made the decision to cut it up. So patiently wait for Part 2 (and maybe a part 3). 


	9. Priority Edward Part 2

Chapter 7: Priority Edward (Part 2)

Juliet and Edward exit the hospital together. Alphonse watches them leave from Edward's former hospital room. It had taken some time for Edward to warm to Juliet. A silent agreement had been made between Alphonse and Edward. When Edward perceived Alphonse faltering, he had flippantly said, "Another time."

Alphonse is grateful for that. Though he jokingly thought that Edward would have tried to beat the information out of him. He'd seen Edward fight only once. It was more defenses than attacking, but Edward had shown he could carry his own weight.

Walking down the halls, Alphonse tries to find his way to the other experiments - he pauses. He shouldn't call them that title. It would be a comfort for them not to hear it, and it would also be true. The same went for 'test subjects'. What could they be called: victims of the 2nd lab? The name sounds ludicrous before he finishes the thought in mind. They were 'those kids'. It's a general name, nothing to connect to. 2nd lab kids? It seems to identify better in Alphonse psyche.

Though that wasn't a matter. Passing a newspaper stand in the morning he had seen these kids were front-page news. Alphonse didn't have the time then to read the article. Apparently from Mustang it was mostly about the prepared statements and information given out - all of them a cover-up. An organization exporting kids to other country as slaves and workers, all respective parents have been contacted, and "we are all very glad to bring these kids back home safe and sound". That was Mustang's summed up version.

Alphonse visits every room with the 2nd lab kids. A few of them were awake, like Edward confused, and unlike Edward they weren't angry. He found it easier to explain to them about the 2nd lab and them. All the things he couldn't explain to Edward.

Edward needs a friend outside of life in the 2nd lab. He had recognized long ago that Edward didn't connect with the others - it was odd. Mostly, Alphonse could admit he wants Edward as a friend.

Alphonse walks out of the room and towards the reception desk, which each floor had. "Hello, as it been processed that Edward's has left with his guardian."

"Edward?" The receptionist questions. Her nose was a tinge red, a sign of her cold.

Realizing the name wouldn't be enough he adds, "he's from the 2nd lab incident." Alphonse watches as the receptionist searches threw papers.

"Sorry" she says still searching, "I'm not sure where the last girl placed it. I just started my shift." Finding a paper in the middle of all the chaos she nods with a smile, the receptionist checks her chart. "Yes, it's been noted that Mr. Edward has been discharged."

"Alright, thank you." Alphonse says starting to walk to the stairs. "I hope you get well soon."

Throwing her tissue into the over-flowing garbage can she thanks Alphonse.

Walking away something nags at Alphonse brain. He picks at it walking down 6 flights of stairs. Why was an over-flowing garbage can in need of so much attention?

The check-in room fills up with people around noon: injuries from training or accidents at the office. As Alphonse opens the door and the clamor of injuries and complaints reaches his ears. Considering recruitment season for the military ended just last week, there were more injuries expected. The hospital usually stocks up on supplies for these days.

It seems to be the usual disarray of recruits. Yet the man at the front desk is who caught Alphonse attention. It was the custodian he had met in the morning. So why didn't he empty the garbage at the reception desk? The receptionist he had talked to couldn't have filled up the entire can if she just started her shift.

As the male at the front desk looks away for a folder, the custodian bends over the front and opens the file. Alphonse recognized the file, even from his distance he can make out the "secured" at the top left-hand corner. No one watches him besides Alphonse; everyone else was too preoccupied. The custodian is quickly scanning the file before closing the folder, and resuming is original position. Alphonse is notice by the custodian. The man watches him for merely a second before bolting toward the hospitals main entrance.

Alphonse follows suit.

Both of them are out the doors in a blur. '_He's fast._' The faux custodian is pumping his arms, legs out stretched taking him at his faster and farther from Alphonse. He had his determination and it was enough. The excursions on his muscles are already felt in his legs. Yet both weren't preparing for a military car to back out. The custodian crashes into the back of the car, Alphonse crashes into him. Both of them tumble to the pavement. Alphonse lands a punch onto the custodian face and there's a yell of pain. A surge of power grabs Alphonse shoulders and pushes him roughly towards the ground. His head bounces off the pavement, Alphonse is sure of it. The throb proceeds as the custodian takes off again without a pursuer.

A bystander (the driver of the vehicle) asks, "are you okay?" The uncertainty made him stall to ask.

"Contact communication's for me." Alphonse says, rubbing the back of his head and checking for bleeding.

"What?" The man stutters, surprise by the request.

"Contact Division 3 for me." The request is said more forcefully; it's more of an order than a request. "Tell them to place all 2nd lab children under protection."

x x x

All the houses were closely the same Edward notes. Juliet had opted to walk through the residential area so Edward could get use to the surroundings. There were mentioning of "hope you'll get comfortable" and "use to things". Edward almost laughed. Everyone he's met since waking up seems more nervous of him. They didn't know what to do with him - so it seems. Juliet's getting more and more courageous, the more she spent with Edward. Didn't mean much to Edward. He'll wait for Alphonse to explain everything.

"The military's residential compound is attached to the military base, if you're wondering. Truthfully, this is a normal residential neighborhood. Yet since most military personnel live within the vicinity, we've unofficially call it the military's residential compound. There's even a school. You'll be attending school there."

Edward eyes Juliet from his peripheral vision. '_School? It's been five years since he last attended school. What was the last thing I was learning before twelve?_' If anything was a joke, this might have been it.

Juliet, he realizes, seems to be waiting for a response. His silence must unnerve her. Edward could see the stiff way she walks - stoic and commanding. "What do you do in the military?"

"I beg your pardon?" The question is not expected. Edward stays silent, knowing Juliet heard perfectly fine. He never liked repeating himself when he's sure he been loud and clear. "I'm in communications - decoding messages specifically."

"Decoding messages?"

"Yes. During times of war, messages are sent in codes. So if the message were in enemy hands, they wouldn't understand the message."

"Are we at war?" Edwards says alertly.

"No." Juliet says frankly.

"Then why are you needed? If there's no war, there's none of these coded messages."

Juliet looks at Edward in wonder. Surprised that it's the first time someone asks that question. "Well, we still have our uses out of war-time."

"Like what?" Edward could see the shoulder relax a notch down.

The feelings of being grilled for answers made Juliet want to laugh - though intimidating. Edward seems to thirst for knowledge Juliet could see. '_He's more inquisitive about my war-time efforts than my boyfriend._' Juliet could understand her boyfriend's reluctance though. War is still a touchy subject amongst most people.

"Murder investigations when the government takes interests, threatening notes against our leaders in power or anyone of high power in the military…we're mostly trying to create new codes."

Again silence as Juliet waits for a response. A screech of tires distracts Juliet from Edward. A black military vehicle stops beside them. The stiff Juliet is back amongst the serious soldiers. "What's the problem?" Juliet and the driver walk to stand on the opposite side of the car, farther away from a potential prying Edward.

The other, who was in the passenger seat, turns his attention to Edward. "If you can please get in the car?" The man's offers his hand.

Edward stares at the hand. They were asking? He expects a push and shove, but…they were asking?

"Edward." Juliet's voice snaps Edward from his reverie.

"What, what?" His second 'what' louder than the first that was mumbled.

"Let's get into the car." A smile tugs at Juliet's feature. Instantly Edward can recognize the need to keep it there. It's a fake smile.

He hesitates at the smile.

"Edward?" Now the voice is strung with worry.

'_It's fake, it's fake, it's fake._' (**_You and all the others were abandoned_**.) '_It's fake, it's fake.**' (They know Edward, and they don't care.**_) '_It's not real_.' (**_Do you want to be out there? …Imagine where they'll bring you next._**) _'They're taking me to experiment. I don't want to go._' (**_Just wait and one day you can truly see the world._**)

_'Davis! Alphonse!_'

"Are you alright?" The guard asks grabbing Edward's arm: the boy in a trance.

Edward pulls away quickly yelling. He didn't hear that distant boom and crackle in the air. Eyes only on the hands. Relief floods him when the hand slips from his arm. With a keen fascination he watches the hand fall away and hits the ground.

It hit the ground. Edward's eyes release its attention on the hand, and now onto the guard. The man is lying on the ground, unmoving. Edward could see the distinct hole at the side of his head. Rather large, red, and matter hanging out. '_He's dead._'

His eyes widen, and Edward's mind propels full tilt into reality. There's the shot of guns. Edward presses himself to the wall, more than he already did. Juliet and the other guard are behind the vehicle, firing rounds at a rooftop of a house. He could see the flare of gunfire from the rooftop.

He could suddenly feel his legs and ran away from the scene. Leaving Julia and the guard to fight back and the dead body on the ground. As he turns the corner, Edward is still running.

(**_…and one day you'll truly see the world…_**)

* * *

Next up, part 3.


	10. Priority Edward Part 3

Chapter 7: Priority Edward (Part 3)

The black military issued car pulls into the avenue. Yellow tape cuts off an entire block with a swarming of military investigators examining the area. Alphonse steps out of the car along with the driver. Numerous bullet-size holes were in the walls and cement ground, a telltale sign of the gunfight. The car, windows shattered with glass askew around it, stood parked by the sidewalk. A white sheet covers a body.

Alphonse stares hoping it isn't Edward.

"Alphonse."

He turns to Juliet who's walking towards him. The women's light brown hair, which usually is held in a tight ponytail, is coming apart. Her left arm is bandage near the top.

"Juliet, what happened?"

"I don't know sir. The two guards came to pick up Edward, and then shot were fired from there." Juliet points to the roof of a house straight across from them. Where Alphonse stood he could make out another white sheet.

"Where's Edward?" Alphonse didn't like the answer he receives.

"I don't know. I thought he was running for safe coverage yet the investigators can't find him. A search party has already been assembled."

"I'll help search for him," Alphonse says briskly walking away.

"Alphonse, is Edward in danger?" Juliet asks following him. "Do you think they're trying to round up the kids?"

"I hope not." He couldn't disclose the information to her. The military (not on the case) were told the same cover story as the media. If Alphonse is to guess correctly, then Juliet is thinking about an organization selling kids as slaves, not Alpha's organization.

Juliet stops following. "When you find Edward, he is to be brought to my place."

"Maybe you should wait with Juliet for the child."

Alphonse stops and turns. Maes Hughes and Archer (the one who spoke) are walking towards Alphonse from the ambulance truck; mostly likely gathering a statement from the guard. "I have to find him. I doubt he's going to trust anyone."

"What if he doesn't trust you?" Archer says a sniping in his voice. There's a rivalry between Archer and Mustang, placing him on the enemy list. Alphonse guesses were towards wartime, where the most competition would take place between soldiers. Both were Colonel's during the war, though Mustang abandoned his rank later after the war.

"He'll recognize me. That might be enough." Alphonse couldn't hold back the vehemence. They didn't enjoy each other's company, to place it blatantly.

"We also need to make sure he doesn't run away again, and what if you don't find him first. You could be on the other side of the city." Again, Archer's reasoning.

"Why can't I search for him?" Alphonse shouts. He hated Archer's reasoning. The older man probably already knew about his relationship with Edward. Archer's smile made that point.

"Alphonse Elric." Juliet voice is stern like a mother, as a warning. One does not shout at their superiors. Alphonse wonders if Juliet just had this natural mother instinct with her. It's ironic, considering Alphonse outranks Juliet and her stern tone. It was still a valid warning.

Alphonse let's out an angry shallow sigh; he'd berate himself later for shouting; releasing the tension over the situation with Edward.

"We need Edward to be comfortable with Juliet, if she's to be his guardian." Hughes says, waiting for a reasonable Alphonse to give an answer. Unlike Archer, Hughes didn't sound condescending.

"I'll go with Alphonse" Juliet quickly interjects. "I don't think Edward will come quietly without him, and I'll be there if we find Edward." The woman could be fiercely shy, though her appearance of shyness wasn't the status quo image. Her appearance is the same when she's nervous, Alphonse notes. Juliet stood as a rigid board, more so with Colonel Archer and Major Hughes presence.

"Fine then." Archer turns to walk away, letting Hughes provide further instruction for Alphonse and Juliet.

"You two are to help search the area north of the neighbourhood. Considering the both of you need to be in contact with Edward as soon as possible, you'll be accompanied by a vehicle. Though," Hughes turns to Juliet "I need a statement of the event that transpired."

"Now?" Juliet asks.

"Later, after this Edward is found."

A car pulls up at the end of the avenue, the driver quickly stopping and running towards them. "Could you direct me to Major Hughes?"

Hughes answer with a curiosity, "that would be me."

The driver gives his salute. "The child's been found. I've been told to escort you, his guardian, and Alphonse Elric to him."

Overcoming their surprise they hastily walk to the car. "May I know who found him" Alphonse asks the driver.

"Commander Mustang."

All three of them pause at the name. "Mustang?"

x x x

They were looking for him. Edward, was that the name? It sounds vaguely familiar. Yet the name wasn't uncommon or common. They had handed him a photograph: a boy sleeping (unconscious) in a hospital bed, blonde (virtually gold) hair matted around his head and draping the shoulders. Why does the name sound familiar?

Roy watches the two military men walking away, going to the next house to flash a permit to search backyards. They hadn't known why they were searching for this boy. The picture he was shown didn't help give an estimate of any danger. Mustang did have to wonder if he is one of _those_ kids from 2nd lab assault. It felt as though a week's time has pass, yet it's only has been two or three days – there were a week's worth of paper work though, maybe more.

He looks at the photo again. If the child in the photo were on rescued from the 2nd lab, he would have been informed. There had been a few escape attempts – runaway's – that produce a panic among all the commanders on this case; possibilities of a kidnap situation. All that runaway were brought back and kept under house arrest, though the guardian did try to hide that fact. The military were in a 'buzz' (as a fellow soldier comments) of their newly adopted.

Apparently only the Lead commander, Alex Louis Armstrong, is in custody of a child. He (and the Fuhrer) didn't think so many personnel would volunteer. Roy, himself, isn't saddened by this news. The increase of paper work already consumes any time for procrastination, let alone a child to care after.

A rustle of leaves comes off to his far right. Roy sees the mess of golden blonde hair before the body collides with him. Far away voices of commotions are heard along with the boy's unsteady breathing. The boy pulls back and Roy recognizes him to be Edward.

Edward pulls back hands close to a fist if needed. They were after him, he has to run away. His body needs rest, ready to collapse if he stops. Edward's mouth is dry, lungs and chest hurting, muscles overworked, and drench in sweat. At first he thought he was safe, felt safe. Yet they came and found him standing on the sidewalk. His legs hasn't stop running since.

With arms pull back, ready to launch an attack, Edward looks up at the possible danger. Black hair, black eyes, an oval face that…

_The man at the front was studying him and the white chalk lines around him. Edward could see the mumbles on his lips, looking over and over at the chalk lines and it's occupant in the middle. Edward watched the man stiffly walk to another man, whispering in a hurried angry mood._

Edward stares at that face, so familiar. (**Don't be scared, ok**) '_That what he said to me._' He propels his entire body forward, "Ok" Edward whispers relaxing into the stranger hold.

Roy regains his footing, unsure of the boy's action. The boy's eyes had widened in recognition. "Don't let them take me back," he hears Edward say. The blue fabric of his military uniform is tightening in the boy's hold, unwilling to let go.

He shifts his hold onto Edward as the boy's grip slips away passing out onto Roy. Now kneeling on the sidewalk, Roy couldn't feel sure if he should take action. The boy from the photograph – gold hair unforgettable to anyone – lies in his arms evidently exhausted.

Roy could remember the way his eyes had widened in recognition of him, as though he were a familiar face.

'_The boy has obviously mistaken me for someone else._'

* * *

Author Note: I'm going to be leaving for China (vacation) in about a week. I'll see if I can type up Chapter 8. If not, then sorry for the wait. Also due to the plague of fiction ideas...there might be more delays. sigh> 


	11. Protecting Edward and Watching

Author Note: Here is the 8th chapter. I had really enjoyed writing this one - though I couldn't tell you why. The "...and Watching" wasn't originally planned to be part of this chapter, but it was just _asking_ to be written.

* * *

Chapter 8: Protect Edward and Watching

**Protect Edward…**

They all sat in the home of Roy Mustang, Edward lying peacefully on the couch wrap in a thin blanket, opposite of them. Alphonse had entered the home in an anxious state, immediately questioning about Edward. Seeing Edward did little to calm his nerves, until Roy had to explain that Edward was just exhausted. Roy did not mention about Edward familiarity with him - something he didn't understand on his own.

Juliet had came in with a salute for Commander Mustang and then proceeded to watch Alphonse fret, unsure of her boundaries when it came to Edward. Maes also watched, with an observant eye noting Alphonse and Juliet's interaction with the boy. Roy lounged on the couch rubbing at his temple, this being a long day with paperwork and spontaneous events abound.

Now they were all on the couch: Maes, Juliet and Alphonse, and Edward sleeping opposite of them; Roy sitting one a chair between both couches. Coffee sat on the table that was set up in the middle of all of them. Roy and Maes were the only ones drinking. Maes explained the incident to the Roy.

"How did you find him?" Maes asks casually.

Roy almost snorts at the casual tone. Maes obviously wasn't _thinking_ casually. Roy did not doubt that Maes didn't buy the story of an organization selling kids as slaves and workers. Combining the incident with Edward, one military personnel dead along with two of the shooters, their original story became illogical for the non-gullible. An organization in slave trade would not try to retrieve the kids back.

"I think it would be more appropriate that he came to me" Roy mockingly corrects. "If this is for a report: the child had come out of the bushes colliding into me. Two officers, on the search party, told me beforehand about the runaway. I even have the picture they gave me if you need it." Roy smirks. He knew Maes didn't need the picture, the man already had one being from investigation, but Roy couldn't help with the false helpful act. It was a low hit on the Maes's investigating skills.

"Well if you feel so incline to have the picture of your hands, you can always trade it for a picture of my daughter." A handful of pictures come out of Maes's pant pockets, and are skilfully set on the table for Roy to view.

Roy twitches. "That's quite alright."

Alphonse looks between the two of them, understanding the motive. "I don't think this is the time-"

"Nonsense Alphonse, there's always time." Both Roy and Alphonse shudder inside - it's an instinctive response.

Juliet between all of them _'is this for real?_' She had heard of Maes fondness to show off his daughter, though she had never actually been a victim of suffering. And she didn't care to be now. "I think I'll wait outside." With a brisk stand and salute to Major Hughes and Commander Mustang, he hurries out the door as Major Hughes continues to his explanation of his photos.

A few minutes after Juliet's leave, Roy is ready to snap his gloves at Maes. "Hughes you can stop now! She's gone."

Maes stops in the middle of a sentence about his picnic with his daughter. "You sure you don't want to continue" Maes says, holding up a picture.

It was a joke. Roy didn't find it funny.

"Ok, I'll stop." Maes gives a laugh at his friend's twitchy anger. "The both of are going to have to fill me in on the things I don't know?"

"And what do you know?" Roy says. "I'm surprise you didn't know _everything_."

Maes ignores him. "Some of these kids from the lab assault are targets, but you guys don't know who. The children were taken from orphanages to be used as experiments, and considering there is more than one Commander on the case, there's more the one lab."

"The lab assault that took place a few days ago is the 2nd" Roy explains, "Currently we only know the existence of eight. I'll give you more details later."

"If I may ask sir" the older men's attention is given to Alphonse, "what will happen with Edward?"

"Considering what you told me a while ago Edward will be with Juliet, yet we have to keep surveillance of him at all times," Roy says.

"Why not place Edward and any other child under house arrest." Maes suggest.

"No." Alphonse looks to the ground, "I don't think they could stand that."

"Alphonse is right. According to the psychological report of the kids-" Roy cut off from there; Alphonse didn't need to know too much. "Considering you know now Maes, think you can do us a favour?"

Maes "tsk" at Roy, "If you're trying to worm your way out of paperwork-"

"It's for the investigation, and don't worry I can authorize you so you're officially on this case" Roy interrupts. "Help Alphonse go through the 2nd lab files." Maes eyebrows rise. "The files need to be organized since they are a mess now."

"Is that all?"

"For now." Roy gave a secretive smile. Maes would be best for the job: to spot any disconnection between files. Not all the lab personnel were arrested some escaped. If it were the case that file were missing, Maes could investigate generally or specifically what file.

Alphonse stays silent, contemplating during Roy and Maes's talk. He cared for Edward. Almost like a brother, he would dare to say. _'It's only a few days after the assault, and already they came for him._' Edward is important to the organization; Alphonse saw that during his job in the 2nd lab. He was always separate from the others. Though it could be because of the fighting, it wasn't enough to explain why Kei specifically handles the reports of his test.

_'I could watch over him._' Hope stirs inside Alphonse. He could if the Lead Commander would let him. There is plausible argument. So far, Alphonse is the only person who could keep Edward under control if he became too aggressive. _'Would it be enough?_' He'd ask Roy later. For now, he'd make sure Edward got to Juliet's home. Edward's first home for a long time.

x x x

Juliet stays at the front of the house in the chilly air, wondering how long it would take for Major Hughes to tire out. She didn't think it could be possible. Her thoughts wander to Edward. He had the appearance of a lost child, being wrapped in that blanket. It's different from the untrusting air around him as they walk to her house together.

She admits Edward did willingly talk to her, opening up slightly. Yet when the guards came, he distinctly became nervous when she had tried to coax him into the car. _'I did something wrong._' Juliet knew something she did made Edward want to run, and she had to wonder _'what happen to these kids?_' She couldn't imagine the prospect of knowing you'll be sold for work or servants like objects. She heard of things like that, but never… Juliet looks down at Edward and shivers. Edward clearly is a teenager, though she didn't know is age. No one had told her.

If Edward is to live under the same roof with Juliet for a long period of time, till the danger passed, she has to try again. Get to know Edward and make him feel comfortable. She pauses pondering about Edward's past, thinking about his possible family.

For now, she is Edward's guardian. So it's her responsibility to care for him. She would try her best to make Edward feel at home.

x x x

…**and Watching**

It's night, around 8:00PM and a car pulls up to the front of the house. A woman is already standing out there - the same one that was with Edward during the shot out. He had to assume that is Edward's guardian. She walks back into the house, knocking of the door before entering. A few minutes later she comes back out, yet with more people following her.

He feels a shock of recognition seeing Alphonse with them. _'So he's with the military._' It explains how the interior structure of the lab was so well known. With Alphonse being disguised as a nurse he had access to many parts of the lab. He had also probably weaseled into areas that he didn't have access to. It explains a lot, though it now isn't important but to just stay out of sight from Alphonse.

Following Alphonse is a man: dark hair, military uniform, and glasses. What this man carries in his arm is the real important. Edward looks fine. Sleeping peacefully, and that's good. A breath of relief comes from the man; _'Edward's alright._'

Moving away farther into the shadows of shrubs Davis moves quickly and efficiently through backyards. He's a traitor now, so he couldn't go back to his original home or hiding places. Two organizations would be hunting him: his own and the labs. The military assault has interesting timing. The night Kei question his loyalty to their black market organization, the entire masquerade as loyal 'Facility' workers is shot down.

After escaping the 'Facility' Kei had acted quickly in retrieving a few of the kids, now in military possession. They listened to military gossip and media reports. They knew it was a fabricated story, yet there were based on factual truth. People in the military were actually adopting the kids. Davis laughed. Some of the kids were dangerous, and they didn't intently have to try. It was also a bonus to discover that the same occurred with the other lab, the one they assaulted themselves. Finding the test subjects location was easy, so they planned.

Edward or 15099 was top priority, according to Kei. She convinced the leaders of this, so a team of three was assembled. Davis was one of them - Kei believing a familiar face would help. Kei probably couldn't believe he had the nerve to betray all of them. _'It is stupid of the woman who accuses me of my loyalty._'

Davis didn't care about the organization wants. Their wants were once his own, but now he had different wants.

The guards were unexpected. Something happened and they were going to take Edward away. Logically they would have retreated and wait for a better time. That man had grabbed Edward, and he could still hear Edward's yell. He shot the guard. It was easy. Aim for the head and pull the trigger, Edward's safe. Protective, this is what it was. The guards in the Facility had liked touching Edward too. When Davis puts Edward safely in his room, he would yell at the guards for their behaviour.

Both of Davis's team mates had hissed at him. He had given off their position and let the military know they were there. They were going to take Edward without any death, not anymore. So it's best to take Edward now, and the gunfight had begun. Davis shot round after round, intentionally missing each time. The woman was a terrible shot, and came out from cover a few times making her an easy target. His team mates were just as terrible - lucky for her.

He had smiled seeing Edward run away. Just a few more minutes, to keep them preoccupied, let Edward run as far as he can.

Satisfied of the length the gunfight had carried out, Davis shot at his team mates. One of them was already injured, a bullet wound in his shoulder. Davis aimed for the head. The other one didn't know, too focus on the woman and the guard hiding behind the car. The other man was close to the roof. As he comes out of hiding to take a shot, shots being fired at him Davis aims for the shoulder. The force of the bullet propels him forward out of hiding, and he's sliding down off the rooftop. He had already known the man would survive the fall - he counted on it.

Davis made a quick escape, and all he had to do was look for Edward.

He was so close, so very close. Davis watches as Edward tightens his hold onto a dark-haired man in the military blue uniform. Edward's claiming of familiarity. He had never seen the man before in the Facility. Yet Edward claims of knowing him. He would have to look in Edward's files, look through his entire testing that dated back to Edward's arrival. Davis was not there in Edward's first year, by then the boy had automail due to some obscure experimental accident leading to infection.

The man looked surprised, and Davis wasn't sure to either placing this as a case of mistaken identity or forgotten memory. The man could have looked like his father for all he knew? The thought was scratched instantly. Davis had found a picture of Edward's mother. She was a pretty woman and kind looking. Yet her hair and eyes were different from Edward's, so his traits were inherited from the father. Davis looks at the man: hair black like his own and eyes that looked black. He was young too, twenty or thirty-some years old.

He had almost rushed out from hiding seeing Edward faint, but the man caught him. Reluctantly Davis left. Edward would be safe with the military, away from both organizations. It was better with the military. He'll wait for the perfect timing to retrieve Edward, and he'll keep Edward safe with him.

So Davis watches, making sure Edward safely reaches his guardian's home. Watching for the day he's ready to leave the military with him.

* * *

(If question of previous chapter review weren't answered in this chapter)

Author to Reader/Reviewer:

For anyone wondering: _Was Roy 'that guy'? Or not?_ (VampssAmby10210)

**I'll let the current or future chapters speak. So for now you'll have to guess and wonder.**

Uniasus: _doesn't Roy know about the 2nd lab incident? I mean he knew and helped Al._

**Roy does know about the 2nd lab incident, yet he doesn't know who Edward is specifically. I don't believe I mentioned Alphonse talking about Edward to Roy, or Roy knowing the existence of Edward (via Al). I hope that's the detail you were asking about, if not…ask again. :p**


	12. Mistaken Identity

Author note: I have brought you chapter 9. All 2,391 words of it.

* * *

Chapter 9: Mistaken Identity

"How is he?" Roy asks.

Roy Mustang and Alphonse Elric comfortably sit in the back seat of their transport. Their driver steers through the roads of Central to a restaurant named Fortune, where they were to meet Juliet and Edward. It had been two months since Edward's kidnap attempt. Two months of paperwork and raising security after the kidnap attempts on other children - one attempt a success! There were talks of placing them towards an education institution, if they were safe around other children. Again the issue of safety came to mind, the kidnap attempts an ever-present complication. In the matter of the children: some of the children had adjusted well and others were (in an understated way) being difficult.

In a life of battling in a war and coordinating a team of alchemist and gunmen against gang wars and illegal smuggling organizations, Commander Mustang for once wondered if the military is taking too much on their hands. Baby-sitting has proven to be difficult.

A week before Juliet had invited Alphonse to a luncheon with herself and Edward, while prominently giving hints that Alphonse should also draw Commander Mustang from his office. Alphonse was (and still is) amused, thinking of Roy's infliction on females. He thought at times, that his guardian was the embodiment of charm.

Juliet later promptly drops the fact that Commander Mustang's surreptitious invitation (to be conducted by Alphonse) was a request from Edward. Alphonse admits he initially hesitated. Roy had purposely avoided any potential contact with Edward - the evasive behaviour arising after Edward kidnapping attempt and his attachment to Mustang. Upon inquiry by Juliet, Edward had backlash against her with a glare and a growl - it wasn't her place to ask. Hearing of Edward's reaction Alphonse had refrained himself from asking also, questioning his own position in Edward's new life.

The two had observed that Edward's adjustment to living with her were neither difficult nor easy. While he had accepted to living with her, the first three weeks he kept distance. Edward had confined to his room, disallowing Juliet to enter for those three weeks. Alphonse was allowed to enter his room after two weeks instead of three, slightly better yet meaning nothing on a grand scale. He came out of his room willingly after three weeks, residing to stay inside the house. Juliet noted how he wanders from room to room. She had asked him at times if he was looking for something. Edward would give nothing but silence, as he methodically checks each room.

Two months of trying to make a connection with Edward and Juliet had finally gained a bond with him. Edward was willing to talk with her at least. His room is still off-limits; Juliet didn't mind she had sisters to parallel the experience.

Alphonse made an effort to come over periodically to visit Edward. One time he had visited along with a black eye to decorate his face, Edward had fussed over him. Even without the psychologist daily report, Juliet and Alphonse knew it was a good sign. There were times that Alphonse wanted to ask what happen during the siege. The sexual assault, was that the first time? Was it the first time it happens to Edward? Was it the first time the guards done that, and to who else?

Neither Alphonse nor Juliet asked, and were also advised not too. "Don't press for information", they were told. The psychologist gave them the various reasons to let Edward say things on his own - confronting them. Alphonse remembers to nodding his head to these reasons, agreeing and yet not listening. Just wondering what happen and how could he miss these details while residing within the very same building? He was sure the scientist and doctor at the 2nd Lab would have also abhorred the guards - "the treatment the experiment was unacceptable," Alphonse could hear them say.

"Edward's better now." There is no one else Roy would be asking about. "He's been willing to talk to Juliet."

"There's been progress, that's good to hear."

Alphonse nods his head. "They still seem awkward around each other. Edward won't let her into his room, even to just clean up. He's even stop wandering around the house supposedly."

Roy frowns at the latest statement. "Wandering around the house? What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know. I wasn't there, but Juliet use to comment on how Edward would wonder the house _searching_."

"Searching? What are you searching for?" One black eyebrow rises.

A shrug of his shoulders, Alphonse hesitantly answers. "Edward…growled at Juliet for asking."

Both of Roy's eyebrows are now up in a dumbfound expression. He could see contemplation in the black eyes, trying to make an assessment of Edward. Roy has avoided Edward for two months, and he was about to meet him again. Alphonse did wonder what had intimidated Roy enough to want Edward at bay. It couldn't have been the way he had clung to Roy that evening; Alphonse has seen women cling more to his commanding officer than Edward had done in a few minutes. (Women could make quite a spectacle of themselves in front of a bachelor like Roy Mustang).

The restaurant, Fortune, is now in view of both men as the car pulls to the front to let both of them out.

x x x

There are four chairs around one clothed table, only three of them were occupied. Sergeant Juliet Sloe had excused Edward absence from the table as Commander Mustang and Officer Alphonse Elric locates their table. While Alphonse and Juliet's greetings were informal, it is only the second time Juliet met Mustang. They greet each other as formal as possible: polite, distant, and yet open for conversation.

Choosing to sit down Juliet quickly asks her first curiosity to be satisfied. "Commander Mustang, on an estimate how long will I have guards surrounding my house?" Her tone polite, yet simmering with agitation and despair. From Alphonse, Roy has heard about Sergeant Juliet's complaint about the guards. Not the guards personally, just the reality of _having_ them pace in a pattern around her home.

Commander Mustang gave one of his sincere smiles - the one for distraught women. "Until the danger has passed for the boy the guards will keep watch over your house. Have they been causing trouble?"

"No", she says shaking her head once. "I find their presence to be…awkward."

"Awkward?" Mustang smile shows his bemusement and curiosity, yet no show of mock and laughter.

Alphonse watches Mustang, intrigue by the very sight of a smile instead of the trademark smirk he is known for. They only conclusion he could develop for the phenomenon: Sergeant Juliet is a woman, and is also a woman not in competition for promotions.

Embarrassingly Juliet admits, "I lived by myself for many years. Waking up in the morning or coming home and seeing - at most - 5 men parading in front and at the back of my house are unsettling. I enjoy my privacy, Commander Mustang." Whether or not the latter statement was an excuse, it did not fit well with the current circumstances.

"Are you wishing to relinquish your duties to Edward?" Mustang knew this is not the case, he knew Juliet's privacy was an excuse; he also knew it involves Edward more than Juliet would want it to be. Hearing the updates from Alphonse, it was always about Edward. He didn't doubt - that for Juliet - it would be the same.

Juliet gapes a bit. She didn't want to involve Edward, but her 'privacy' had backfired on her. "Having Edward with me is not a bother." She straightens herself from her gaping. "Edward," the Commander made a curious gesture - _'did this man know from the beginning_', "seems intimidated by the guards." She couldn't say scared. Edward is far from being scared when he glares at the guards through the window, making it thoroughly known to them. And now thinking upon it, 'intimidated' didn't describe and connect well with his behaviour.

He is of course different. From what Juliet could gather, when faced with intimidation - instead of slinking away shyly and quietly - Edward becomes aggressive and confrontational.

x x x

It's his first time being in the city. It feels awkward and strange because everything is just _too_ new. He's also in awe and wonder. _'This is outside_' Edward tells himself continuously, _'it hasn't changed._' It is a different city then the one he grew up in, before the lab, yet the main point is that it didn't matter what city he occupies. This was the dream of freedom he possessed when he was a child. ('_That's right; I'm not a child anymore! Why does everyone keep calling me one? I'm sixteen!_')

Edward stares at the reflection in the mirror. The clothes Juliet had given him were loose on him. They were simple, white t-shirt and grey sweatpants with an old brown coat. The coat's length reaches his thighs, and lines of wrinkle show at the elbows and shoulders from its long use. The colors have even lightened at the elbows and other various places to a light brown.

He fingers the coat. It is warm inside the restaurant, yet Edward found he is unwilling to take off the coat, not after the stares he received.

They had been seated to a table nearby the entrance. There were four chairs to this one table, and Edward had wondered is '_that man going to come_.' Mustang, that's the name. The first time he heard the name, the image connected with a sleek four-legged creature, a shiny brown coat, and a darker brown for the mane and tail. Edward knew this was not the creature he was supposed to imagine. He couldn't form a picture of the man he had grappled onto. Was he really that man?

Following his guardian's action, he also took off his coat, and in the first few seconds Edward could already see the curious glances in his direction. He waited for the looks, glances, and stares to stop. They didn't stop, as though they couldn't get enough. Ready to fix a glare in every direction, he is stopped by their waiter. The man sets down two menus (Juliet then asks for two more), and in the background of the stares Edward could hear the description of today's special. The waiter also gives Edward the curious look, particularly at his arm. _'It's the automail_,' because they weren't really looking at him. They were looking at his right arm, the metal that replaces flesh.

A few minutes after taking a seat at the table, the prying eyes (he could feel) still continued. Edward had quietly slipped on his coat and excused himself to the washroom he could see at the far corner of the restaurant.

Edward's walk to a temporary salvation was less daunting than sitting at the table, nothing prepared him though. At the entrance to the washroom he had stopped dead. The walls and tiles were white, and Edward could imagine the steel table in the middle as though it is there. The needles were digging in his skin and he would lie naked waiting for the next administrations of drugs or pain they would bestow upon him. He had felt ready to run until the dark forest green of the washroom stalls catches his eyes. No, he's not in the experimentation rooms and he's not even in the labs anymore. This is a washroom, in the Fortune restaurant, and is currently within Central City. There are toilets within those stalls, the mirrors are separate above a sink lined against one wall, and the small rectangular window opposite on the wall of him let in enough _natural_ light.

A man behind him coughs to catch his attention and kindly asks Edward to let him through. Embarrassingly Edward notes he is standing in the doorway. In a quick escape, he rushes to the nearest unoccupied stall, locks the door, and sits on the toilet trying to calm his nerves.

_'It took me five minutes just to calm myself down._' Edward fixes his hair, noticing some strands have come loose when he had repeatedly pulled at his hair in the stall. "She's going to wonder what took me so long." Edward mumbles to himself, exiting the washroom.

He could see Juliet at the table, but she wasn't alone. The two other chairs across from them are filled with their backs towards him. He could recognize the back of Alphonse head, the other man though…black hair. _'Mustang?_' Edward starts to carefully walk over, '_so he came_.' And though it felt ages to reach the table, Edward finds himself at his chair.

x x x

Everyone's attention is direct to Edward, standing by his seat but not sitting down. His gold eyes, which have seem to lighten in color, are set on Mustang - searching. Roy watches the boy with his own pair of eyes, viewing the reactions of his face and trying to peer at what Edward is thinking. A frown takes stage and deepens by the second; Roy could tell the boy has become agitated.

Roy Mustang could admit to knowing that the apparent disappointment on Edward's face is expected. Edward down cast his eyes and loses the intensity in is small body. What ever the boy was searching for, he ceased to find it in Mustang. Roy follows in Edward's action and down cast his eyes in respect for Edward's…_'privacy'_, he tells himself. It didn't stop Edward's hoarse whisper coming through to him.

A proposed comfortable luncheon became uneasy. None of them are willing to stay silent, yet engaging Edward into a conversation had proven to be a formidable task. _'It's almost impossible._' Roy watches Juliet shift around, unsure to whether she should comfort Edward or if he would let her. Both her and Alphonse try to make small talk: asking about the meal, his view on Central City, does he want anything else to eat? Their tactics to cheering him up weren't working. Roy looks up at the Edward, carefully as he had done against the boy's challenging eyes. He suddenly wishes the lighten-gold had stayed instead of the evident dejection on the boy's face. Seeing Edward solemnly eat, the hoarse whisper came to mind, "It's not him."

* * *

2nd Author Note: Chapters shall come much slower…like this one - the reasons are:

Just started my first year of University.

I don't want to rush with this story like I had been.

Possibilities of Writer's Block or a chapter is just being difficult.

Thank you to those reading this story, and also to those that had reviewed. Good luck to everyone with school!


	13. Alchemy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in anyway.

Author Note: We're probably thinking the same thing here. Yes, another chapter! I'm happy I written one, I can say that. Thank you to those that have read this story and to those that have reviewed.

To one review in particular, all I have to say is "it's funny that you mention that."

**Thanks to the great higher beings, chapter 10 is here!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Alchemy?

They watched the military car leave. Mustang and Juliet both have work at the military headquarters, and the former plan of Edward coming in with Juliet was cancelled after the (uncomfortable) lunch. There was a silent unanimous decision among all four of them; Alphonse would be the best person to comfort Edward - which is how Edward finds himself among a legion of books.

In the labs they would read the books given to them during testing. They would read the book and be asked question about it later. They would then read more books and be asked more questions. It would continue on for an entire day. On his first test trail, he passed out after a few hours. The amount of reading and time took many trails to get used to such - as a quick thought, Edward never did understood the point to the reading exercises.

Looking at Alphonse peruse through the shelves of books, Edward finds himself at a loss. He didn't want to read books. He had read enough books in the lab and more than the standard person had. Personally, Edward is just ready to quit reading.

Yet, what else is there to do in a library?

"Have you ever been to a library before?" Alphonse asks, watching Edward's eyes wander around the shelves. _'Is he frowning?_' His mouth cracks with a smile, instead of our right laughing. Strangely, Edward seems to be making war against the books. Odd would have been the best word. He could understand if Edward didn't like reading - many people didn't. Yet his friend seems ready to burn the books in a fire. _'No, fire is Roy's thing. There's a better chance of Edward eating the pages from the books._'

"No." He says viewing the books with disdain, not daring to touch. "Is this what you do all day?"

"Yes. When I'm not on a mission I'm researching." From the corner of his eye, Alphonse could note Edward stiffening. "Not all research is like that," Alphonse quickly adds realizing his slip, "in fact I'm just finding ways to better my knowledge of alchemy."

Alphonse is met with a blank look. "Alchemy?" Edward raises a brow, relaxing slightly. _'Alchemy, I've heard that term before._' "What's alchemy?"

It is Alphonse turn to give Edward the blank look - and in reality it is more of a prolong stare. Before allowing his mouth to move, he replays the question his friend just asked. Before the orphanage some of his playmates from the local daycare had alchemist in their families. Either it be the father or the mother (sometimes both), an older sibling, or a relative - distant cousins or first. Alphonse could remember an older brother showing off to them. With lines of chalk drawn into the ground, the boy had simply placed his hand on the circles and triangles he created and…pushed. It seems as though the older boy had pushed. Some invisible effort that had taken place to create the green sparks that glowed and shimmered, and then just grew into a big flash of light. In its placed was a little toy soldier, made from the dirt the array encompassed.

After the orphanage, his next memory of alchemy was Roy, fire, and his own creation of light years after. Roy had given him the book after he pleaded for it - wanting to be just like Roy. 'Basic Alchemy I' was his first step to learning the science.

Maybe it was because he surrounds himself with Alchemist; Alphonse couldn't imagine someone not knowing. Carefully placing his books on a table Alphonse whirrs to think of explanations. "Well, alchemy is a science…" He and Edward both took a seat at the table, with Edward watching intently on Alphonse lecture about alchemy. "…the art of transmutations, the manipulations of elements..."

"You said it's an art, yet it's a science?" Edward's face, a portrait of disbelief, allows Alphonse to reassess his explanation.

'_Maybe I can show him._' "Do you want to see what alchemy is?"

"You can show me right now?" Edward sat up in amazement_. 'What is this alchemy? I know of heard of it._'

Alphonse opens his mouth and stops. '_The library is not the best place._' "How about I show you later, after I finish my research?"

Edward nods, slightly perplex by the no Alphonse gave. He was sure Alphonse seemed excited to show him.

"You can read up on it if you want?" Alphonse laughed as Edward narrowed his eyes.

x x x

Edward fingers the pages of the closed book. Flipping the book so the front cover faces him, he outlines the hard edges of the book: The Basics of Alchemy. Across from him Alphonse is studiously reading and taking notes every so often. '_The Basics of Alchemy, if I want to know what alchemy is I have to read this book?_' Edward lifted the hard cover of the book, pressing his fingers into the sharp top corner. _'Alchemy…I want to remember. I want this nudging at my brain to stop. It's like looking at… I wanted that man to be him._'

Edward grits his teeth, '_just forget about it!_' He releases his hold on the book; no evidence left of his momentary anger. He wanted – wants to run from them. '_Staying just for that man; the wrong person even, it's stupid._'

"I never knew a person so resilient to reading." Alphonse laughs across the table.

He looks up, not bothering with a smile but a shrug. "Maybe some other time", fingertips slowly push the book away from him and Alphonse receives it, as though it were a gift - or maybe a bomb.

Alphonse smiles at Edward. "That's ok. How about we leave? I can just take these from the library."

Edward stands from his seat giving his silent yes; allowing him to stay within his withdrawal. "Do you need help carrying the books?" Looking at the pile of ten books, Edward sees of how his assistance will probably be of use.

At first Alphonse refutes, until taking a look of the books spread out on the table. Edward could see that Alphonse wasn't planning to carry ten books by himself to the dorm. "Yeah, thank you." His friend reaches over to various books placing them in a pile. Pushing the pile to Edward, Alphonse adds one more book. The one Edward was supposed to be reading.

"Why do you need that book?" He frowns not understanding Alphonse intentions, "don't you already know alchemy?"

"It's for you, just in case you want to read it." Edward looks carefully at Alphonse. '_He's trying to get me interested in alchemy. What's so great about it?_' Picking up the books, Edward makes his way to the exit where the checkout counter should be. He could see Alphonse smile falter as he realizes he is being left behind.

x x x

"Don't you have a bag to carry these in?" Edward places the books on a bench trying to steady his breathing. He has discovered that it's a long walk from the main library to the military dorms.

Alphonse drops his books onto the bench and takes a seat, stretching himself out as he catches his breath. "That's a good idea."

"I can't believe you never thought of that" Edward exasperates.

"I usually have someone to drive me around," Alphonse retorts in faux-innocence.

"You always told me I should think ahead." Edward takes a deep breath feeling a tinge of his normal strength return. "You're a hypocrite."

"What!" Alphonse exclaims, ready to jump up from his seat to add dramatics. Edward is clearly in a better mood than before, and it made Alphonse smile more.

Precariously falls onto the bench to sit down, points' a finger at Alphonse and repeat his last word. "Hypocrite."

"I am not!" He laughs. "I should make you carry them all."

"Then they're not going anywhere." Edward pats the top book of his pile, enforcing the idea that they weren't moving if he's doing all the work.

Alphonse laughs. "I could always threaten to transmute you." Looking over, he's remembers that Edward doesn't know alchemy. "Uh, transmuting – its part of alchemy."

"What does it mean?" Edward asks in pure curiosity.

"Transmutation, it's where we alchemist take one matter and change it into another."

"Taking one matter and changing it into another?" Edward frowns, "how?"

"Well, what we do is draw an array. When alchemists activate this array we can manipulate the molecules of the matter into a desired result." Alphonse watches Edward's brow creases in thought.

"I think I need to see this for myself. I don't know what you mean by molecules and arrays."

"Maybe I should show you then." Alphonse lightly laughs standing up and searching his pockets for his chalk.

"You mean right now?" Edward eyes widen and he could see the interest lying in them. He came to stand over Alphonse as his friend draws onto the ground. Alphonse drew the array with unneeded careful precision. Like most professional alchemist, they could draw their arrays without needing to see. The circle and the lines within were all stored in memory. Finishing the array, Alphonse looks up to see Edward has move in front of him. He gives a smile, signaling to Edward. Presses his hand on the array and activates it.

x x x

All the muscles in his body became rigid. He couldn't ever prepare himself for this light. It pushes him back to remember what limited knowledge of alchemy that he knew.

And then it pushes him to exactly the first time he's seen of alchemy be performed. Edward could remember the light wrapping around him, causing his skin to tingle. His breathing hitches, he could feel it caressing. It tingles all over him, when he didn't want it to. The pain came next, and Edward places his hands over his eyes to cover himself from the blinding light -

- Because now he could feel the light eating at his arm and leg.

x x x

"What's wrong? Edward!" Alphonse shouts to him. Alphonse had immediately stopped the transmutation to come to his friend's aid. He did not expect that reaction – never seen someone react like that to alchemy.

Edward has his eyes cover with his hands stuttering "it hurts it hurts it hurts!"

"I'm sorry." '_What did I do?_' A crowd starts to gather, and from across the park a police officer comes running to see what this disturbance is about. "Edward it's okay!"

Alphonse has to shout over Edward screaming. He takes the older boys form and holds him, as though he was younger and not the other way around. It seems the crowd was gathering around even closer. "What's wrong?" "Is he okay?" "Did something happen?"

"What happened here?" A police officer asks Alphonse.

Alphonse looks up as he cradles Edward. "I don't know! I was just showing him alchemy." His friend starts to struggle and Alphonse has to hold him tighter to his chest. As an after thought he quickly adds, "I need you to call for a Juliet Sloe of the military's 4th division."

The officer passes the request to his partner who quickly runs off right after arriving.

"Edward, you're okay. You're safe." Alphonse repeats into Edward's ear.

"Make it stop!" The blonde yells, grabbing his automail arm and leg closer to him.

'_Is that how you lost your arm and leg?_'

x x x

Juliet drives away from the front of Central's military Headquarters. Alphonse had waved his goodbye profusely apologizing to him. He had even asked to take the alchemy book back if he didn't want to read it, which is what Edward did.

Quietly Edward responds, "Good I guess."

It was not the response Juliet expected. Not the way she thought he would answer considering that just one hour ago, she had driven to a park and found the boy screaming in fear and unwilling wouldn't stop. Alphonse had given her and account of what transpired. It made less sense to her, than it did to Alphonse who seemed heartbroken to see Edward like that. Scared even - possibly because he didn't know what to do, or why.

"If - when you're ready, you can tell me what's wrong?" Juliet knew she's being hopeful that Edward would talk, but when Alphonse couldn't, then no one else stands a chance.

"No. I don't want to."

The words are spoken coldly, and Juliet backs away and concentrates to keeping her eyes on the road ahead. Thinking of ways to breach a wall.

"Is there anything you want for supper Edward?" Juliet eyes keeps to the road while every so often venture to Edward who kept to staring out the window. After a few minutes of non-response, Juliet deflates and gives in to talking. "I was thinking of trying to make Xingian food, though I don't think that'll pan out to well." Golden eyes kept to the window. "Maybe I'll cook you spaghetti. I use to cook that a lot for my family back home. I've never actually gotten the noodles done right, but the sauce should make up for that. Or so I tell myself." Juliet makes a small laugh, and with Edward and the thick tension surrounding him she feels embarrass. Like laughing at ones own joke that no one else understood.

Juliet slows the car to stop at an intersection, hoping Edward would tell her that she could stop speaking. That he's okay. _'Do apologies work in situation like these?'_ "I'm sorry," She could see Edward frown, "about this day. I don't know what happen to you, and I'm sorry that Commander Mustang --- Edward!"

The passenger door lies wide open, letting in the breeze. The instant Juliet had stopped, Edward rips out from the car. She struggles to think of an offensive action to take. Edward rounds the corner of the street, and Juliet didn't know how to handle a run away situation.

x x x

Edward didn't want to here that name. He can't stop himself from running. _'I've had enough disappointments and memories!_' Edward knew where Alphonse lives, but he couldn't bring himself to go see Alphonse. The next best option is to simmer alone, and the residential playground just down the street came to be a perfect place.

Slowing his steps, Edward tries to calm down. _'How could I not remember what alchemy was? After what happened._' He pulls up his right arm into eyesight. The metal reflects the light of the sun, close to disappearing behind a houses and then below the horizon. The automail was bought cheap from outside the lab. _'Maybe from this city._' It was Kei who gave the proposal to the council. It was Davis who first asked him about his missing limbs, and it was the first time Edward told someone the truth - against Kei's orders. Edward was sure that was when his rebellion settled in.

Edward sat under the construction of the slide. A small little sitting area made of three wooden walls. He could see the cracks of the broads above him, and could imagine the sand seeping through if a bunch of small kids were to be playing above. _'It's nice. Like a cave_,' Edward thinks as he lies down to close his eyes with his back to the opening. Allowing the idea of drifting into sleep to take over. _'My room in the lab was better than this._'

Someone is shaking him. No, _petting_ him. Edward doesn't move. Nothing to alert the person that he's awake. Flesh hand closes around the sand, _'I could blind them with the sand - throw it in their eyes._'

The petting continues, moving to his neck, which cause Edward to involuntarily shiver. It continues for a few moments before skating over his arm and holds his hand into the ground. Suddenly afraid that this person knew he was feigning sleep, Edward quickly tries to think of another plan.

A lip touches his ear and the person - the man - calls his name.

Edward opens his eyes, quickly turning his body so he's on his back facing this familiar person. Those lips are touching Edward's own, and all he wants to do his hold onto Davis as the older man instigates a deep kiss as hands travel all over.

* * *

Author to readers: Admit it RoyEd fans, how much do you hate me for bringing Davis in there. (I'm off to sleep with an evil laugh.) 


	14. To Obsess

Author to Reviewer:

**lelann:** "poor ed, tramatized by alchemy...bad alchemy!Â speaking of bad, davis better be  
good! cause ed needs some not bad experiences..."

_Inane-Rational_:... cough cough

**Nikki**: "The chapters aren't long, and there are some spelling mistakes, but the story's  
plot sure make up for it!..."

_Inane-Rational_: On the good side my chapters are steadily getting longer. And about the spelling mistakes - are they repetitivespelling mistakes? Or are theremore spelling mistakes than usual? As for the plot making up for all of the above, I thank you...I really BIG thank you. collaspe from relief

**Uniasus**: "That davis dude freaks me out."

_Inane-Rational_: Well then here's a whole chapter of freakiness for you! evil laugh

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist anime or manga.

Warning: Sexual content in this story. You have been forewarned.

* * *

Chapter 11: To Obsess

The lips feel familiar as Edward moves his own mouth against them, hands automatically reaching and holding onto a muscled shoulder and back. Like the times in his room, at the labs. _'Labs,_' his eyes widen in fear as he quickly pushes Davis off and scampers back into the wooden wall.

Davis quickly follows Edward's movements, trying to place his hands gently on his face. "I'm not taking you back!" The boy corners himself and Davis grabs his wrists before Edward could remember to physically retaliate. "Listen to me - Edward!" Davis pulls Edward close to his body in order to stop the struggling. He coos in Edward's ear. "I'll take you away from here."

The hands wrapping around Edward's wrist are applying more force than necessary, but Davis didn't want Edward escaping. Davis waits as Edward completely stills, hopefully recognizing the words he said once to him. The proclamation of freedom he made for this boy. It was true what he told Edward, said without intentions of trying to gain the boy's trust (because he already had that). He wants Edward and loves the gold. Alpha and Kei also wanted him, their reason different from his and yet the same.

_'I want him more._' "Are you calm?" Davis rests his cheek against Edward's, a warm breath swarming his ear.

Edward nods, moving Davis head along with this.

Davis leans in to kiss the top of Edward's ear. "I want you to say it. I want to hear it." He could feel a loss of muscle, running his hands across Edward's body. The times Davis had watch from afar, he had noted some weight loss. The laboratories always made sure to keep the test subjects healthy in some way - finding new ones took work.

"…Yes." Edward repeats his answer again, louder and more sure. He continues to the task of calming his breathing, as a familiar weight lies on top of him. Though the past times Davis was on top of him, his legs were wide open and they weren't lying so still.

Edward blushes from the thoughts, wanting to push Davis off of him. Instead he chooses to try and sit up. Davis moves aside, giving Edward room to place his back against the wall. He could see the blush, even in this night's darkness, and a smile curves from his lips. The body gestures gave way to Edward thoughts - he couldn't help but revel in them. Davis allows Edward to compose himself, the boy's hands in his lap as though he is trying to cover his libidinous thoughts. Edward had always acted that way, cover his genital area as though people would see _something_.

_'Thoughts and actions are contagious._' Davis could feel his own desire working its way through his body, and he dares to move towards Edward to initiate another kiss. It had been two months since he last touched Edward, nonetheless getting near him. Alpha and Kei's organizations have been lessening their activities, but it meant they were thinking of a new plan. _'I still have some time, there's no need to rush._'

Davis starts to distances away from Edward to assemble control for himself. He would love to press Edward into the sand and make love to the boy - as he had done on Edward's bed in the labs. _'Now is not the time, now is not the time._' In a quick decision, Davis kisses and licks Edward's neck before completely pulling away. Facing opposite of Edward, he lets a placidity settle over the boy.

"You can't run away like that Edward." The boy looks up at Davis with widen eyes as he's being lectured. "It is not safe. Do you know why the military is placing guards around you?"

Edward's face flickers to anger. Davis chuckles seeing Edward take offence to the question. He doesn't wait for the anger to disappear before he speaks again. "Then why did you run away?" _'You'll scare me if you were taken away from my reach._'

The anger is gone to - uncertainty? Or is it pain that's on his face? "Edward?" Davis is about to move forward, hesitating on the action.

"I was shown alchemy today." Edward deep monotonous voice chills Davis. He's seen Edward like this before. When Davis had brought the subject of his mother to light, Edward went to silence. The boy would speak (maybe more than usual), but the volume of his voice became whispers or non-existent.

Davis takes note of Edward cradling his metal arm, and he feels his spine stiffen. The losses of Edward's limbs were a mystery, even to him. Davis felt unnerve when he just didn't _know_. It's the only information about Edward that you couldn't get. He knew about the story of infection to the arm and leg leading to amputation and Davis can see a cover story when it's told.

_'I could learn now._' Davis watches as Edward curls the metal closer to him chest. _'If the losses of Edward's limbs were due to alchemy, then that means my knowledge of the labs and its experiments aren't as complete as I thought._' "Do you want to tell me what happen?" _'Tell me. I want to know what they did to you. Why would they need alchemy for?_'

"It was the first experiment I was placed in." Edward's voice and stance contradict each other; his voice was strong, but his posture spoke of hesitation and concealment. Davis could feel smug. Edward is willing to tell him this history, even when the boy didn't want to.

"I don't know what they were trying to do - what the point of the experiment was."

"What happen?" Davis asks, trying to lead Edward onto a train of thought. He reaches over to caress Edward's right cheek, thinking it might calm and clear the boy's thoughts.

Edward continues his story, closing his eyes to the strokes against his cheeks. The feeling slightly roughen by the sand sticking to Davis's hand, also moving and scratching along. "I was tied down in a… an array, I think that's what Alphonse called it."

Davis moves his hand to pets Edward's hair, interest peaking in Edward re-telling and the boy's reaction to his own story. He didn't sound sorrowful, but calm with an anger hidden underneath. The emotion Edward is producing is one Davis had never seen it before, and he wants the boy to continue. An excitement is growing inside to finding something new about Edward – an unmark territory for him to see and claim and make his own.

"They gave me a needle beforehand," Edward shivers, "I don't know what it was for; it hurt when they jabbed me with it."

"Where did the experiment take place?" Davis asks, feeling the need to direct Edward a bit after seeing the start of a discontinuous story telling.

"…I don't know. I was taken down the elevator, the room was different from the other ones I had been too."

"How was it different Edward?"

"It wasn't white."

As simplistic as the answer was, it did grant some interest. All of the experiments were – by procedure- conducted in the operations rooms (the "white rooms"). "Is that all?" Davis inches closer to Edward, wanting to hear the boy if he becomes too quiet.

"The room was made of cement, the entire room. There was an alchemy circle on the floor – I was in it, in the circle. I was alone by myself for awhile. They tied me down. They came back with a man. I heard them say he was an alchemist."

"What did this alchemist look like?"

Edward continues on, ignoring Davis's question. "My restraints were taken off and it started." He slowly moves his hands to cover his eyes, keeping them from seeing something. He was hyperventilating, or on his way to. "It hurt."

'_If it hurts you,_ _I don't want to hear anymore_.' "That's enough." His stern command causes Edward to hitch is rapid breathing, his hands stop moving up, and Davis speculates that Edward would claw at his own eyes. He believes the boy wouldn't do such a thing, but fears it nonetheless. "You should calm down. It's not happening again, you're here with me – not them." Davis smiles to see Edward move towards him, a feeling of pride that the boy would come to him for comfort. Edward wasn't crying, yet Davis could feel his trembling.

Petting Edward's back, Davis let's this new information process in his mind. '_There were rooms even I didn't know about, experiments that were conducted, and weren't on official record._' A though crosses Davis's mind, and he frowns. "_Kei was at the top, meaning she would have known. She didn't tell me anything._' Though working for the same organization at that time, Davis had already known that he didn't trust Kei and vice versa. He didn't think the distrust went this far – it worries him. '_How much did she keep from me?_' He had read Edward profile. How much of it were constructed lies?

Edward's trembling slowly comes to a stop. Davis didn't expect to hear the boy start laughing. Pulling away, the laughing is clearer and louder. He has the momentary wonder if Edward is sane. Lifting the boy's chin up to his face, Edward laughs dies down to hiccups of chuckles and deep breathes.

"I thought he was him you know."

Davis frowns, not understanding. "Who was him?"

"That guy," a deep breathy laugh, "I thought that Mustang guy was the alchemist back then." Edward takes his head from Davis's hand to shake his head back in forth in repeating denial. "You think after all those experiments I would recognize it's not him." A laugh even deeper ensues from Edward.

Davis reaches out to pet Edward again, though his own hands were shaking; unsure of Edward's behaviour. '_Mustang, Mustang – Commander Mustang. Thought the name sounds familiar – flame alchemist. He wouldn't be involved working for the laboratory at all. Mustang is one of the few on the case since it started._' Davis pulls Edward to his body. '_Edward is right, he should have recognized_.' "Don't worry about it. You're just distracted. When everything has settled, then I'll take you home."

Using both hands, Davis pulls Edward's head back claiming the boy's mouth. His tongue skims the line between Edward's lips, until he willingly opens his mouth to let the tongue in. He could feel Edward's mouth start to move against his. Davis pulls away inches from Edward's mouth before he can continue on. "You can't run away like that Edward, ok? The people at the lab are still looking for you, so you need to stay with the military – until I know I can safely protect for you. So just wait with them." Kissing Edward, Davis brings both of them down together. The position oddly brings familiarity to Edward, him lying on his back with Davis on top.

Gripping Edward's shoulder harder, Davis prepares for retaliation. "You should learn alchemy." The boy predictably thrashes against him. Davis throws his weight onto Edward, efficiently pinning the metal limbs. All the while Davis whispers to Edward, "listen, listen, listen…." The words continue till Edward wastes his energy and stares angrily at Davis. A kiss to Edward's jaw is unwanted, and Edward jerks his head away before the full impact of the kiss could land. "Just listen to me, ok?"

"You should learn alchemy." Davis could feel a small tiny jerk, but rather harmless compare to the first. "It'll keep your mind preoccupied, on something else; maybe bring some focus back to you." Thinking that Edward wouldn't hurt him, Davis relieves some of his weight. "Alphonse is his name, right? He could teach you. He could probably teach to fight as well."

"I know how to fight."

Davis laughs at Edward's slightly askance tone. "Back at the labs, that wasn't fighting. That was being animalistic." He smiles at Edward's frown, enjoying the look of anger turn to surprise as Davis moves one hand under Edward's shirt. "You're losing muscles. Not as fit as you use to be," the hand now kneading Edward's groin. Instead of an angry retort, Edward lets out a moan as his member hardens from the stimulation.

He works at pulling down pants and boxers, wanting to just _see_ his boy. Successfully taking off the boots and other articles of clothing, Davis places them at the side. He then releases his own erection from his pants. '_Skin to skin contact is unfortunately out of the question, but I can have him at least._' Davis takes his time in prepping Edward, enjoying the sounds of panting from his boy. '_So hard to keep away from him – beautiful - I want him – I have him – so beautiful. No one can have you._'

He could feel Edward move against his own penetrating fingers, and Davis smiles feeling Edward is ready for him. He leans in close to Edward's face, aligning himself to Edward. "Learn alchemy so you can protect yourself from them." He pushes into Edward, both males letting out long moans.

x x x

"We found him", the voice on the phones says. "We're bringing him to you this instant."

Juliet lets out a big sigh as events are explained to her. "Thank you, thank you. Thank you very much." She places the phone down with relief, leaning her head against the wall – now that she can finally relax.

"I'll be on my way then."

Juliet looks over at Commander Mustang standing from his seat, Alphonse sitting down not to far away. They being the two people she called first. Commander Mustang because he was the superior on this case, and Alphonse (being Edward's friend) should know what happen. A search team was called to order immediately, though reason being different. Edward, they believe, is top priority to that slave organization. Juliet of course did not know the slave organization was a lie, but it didn't change the matters that Edward ran away.

Mustang felt ready to pull at his hairs when he heard about Edward's disappearance. Edward is among many of the children he had to keep track of. Edward just happens to stand out more, being the most socially inept, troublesome, and most wanted. First kidnap attempt was Edward's first day of meeting Juliet. The amount of force used to try and retrieve Edward from the military was more than needed. And so Edward was a main concern for the military.

"Yes…"

Mustang interrupts her before she could continue. "Juliet, I can see you care for Edward. But I feel the need to warn you that the military will not be happy." A look of worry spreads across Juliet's face. Mustang smiles, knowing it'll calm the women down. "You will most likely only get a warning. I'm also sure, though, that they rather not have something like this happen again."

Juliet straightens up slightly. "Yes sir." The Commander's message is clear. It is her job that's at risk.

Commander Mustang nods and heads for the front door. She allows herself to collapse on the couch once the Commander is out of the house.

"Are you alright Juliet?"

She nods to Alphonse questions. "You know when I first met the Commander; he could have been the greatest man alive – the sexiest even. But now I find him bad for my nerves."

Alphonse gives a nervous chuckle. "I wouldn't know about sexy," there is no way he's going to think of his father figure that way, "but I think it's just the situation right now."

Juliet blushes at Alphonse first remark, forgetting she is talking to a young boy and not another female. She quickly grabs at her composure. "Yes, right."

"Where did they find Edward?" Alphonse hopes to steer the conversation to a _very_ different topic.

"Apparently he was trying to find his way back, though he was going the wrong direction." Juliet lets out a little laugh to calm her nerves. "They said he wasn't hurt. He didn't fight them either."

After a silence Alphonse jokingly asks, "Should that worry us?"

The knock at the front door causes Juliet to rush out of the living room. There is an exclamation of surprise, and as Alphonse ventures out of the living room he could understand why.

Alphonse is sure it has been some time since Edward's last _hug_. Edward's struggle against Juliet's tight grasp upon him seems to be futile expenditure of energy. His friend's eyes locks on to Alphonse. "Help me!"

Alphonse smiles at Edward. "Nice to see you're okay Edward."

The anguish cry following behind him, as Alphonse enters back into the living room, didn't bother him in the least.


	15. Let's Learn Alchemy

A/N: After three months of school, labs, and exams, this chapter is _finally_ done. Enjoy. (This chapter would have been longer but...well, I point to the three months.)

Disclaimer: I, in no shape or form, own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Chapter 12: Let's Learn Alchemy

Edward stares at the Alchemy book in his hand, 'Basic Alchemy I'. Alphonse had came by the house earlier in the morning to return the book to Edward, after listening to his rekindled interest in alchemy the day before. He had left it with Alphonse back then, at that park, when he had is… what did happen? He had read something in a book at the Labs. The information would akin his reaction to Alphonse alchemy as a break down.

Now Davis wants him to learn alchemy.

Alphonse did ask why he wants to read the book. Edward could only give his friend a secretive shrug. He couldn't say his renewed interest was because Davis told him to learn the science (in the midst of having sex in a children playground). It was embarrassing when Juliet asked why he was covered in sand as she had tried to effectively dust them to the floor. The thought causes Edward to blush, cheeks reddening to the _familiarity_ of such encounters. It happened a lot in the labs. It usually scares him to know they could be caught, and Davis taken away from him - even if Davis's attachment to Edward is awkward. Before Alphonse came (as a mole), Davis was the only safety he could find in the labs. Even when the military was looking for Davis, the man still continued to stay by his side.

Edward did have to wonder if Davis really did _love_ him?

'_He said he could take me away from all this_,' Edward could feel his stomach twist, and he couldn't understand why it was there. Wouldn't he want to leave with Davis? The man was protecting him thus far, and Davis profusely states love to be the reason. So why hesitate at the thought of leaving?

He didn't want to leave Alphonse behind. Edward knew he also wants to help in bringing down those people, the ones who started the Labs - though Edward knew the military wouldn't allow it, unless they were sure about him and the others. It is all guessing, but if he wants to trust his instinct than the military would want to keep watch of them.

If he wants to trust his instinct, then he'll notice that he is straying from his original question. Why hesitate at the thought of leaving? What reason was there besides Alphonse?

Could it be for Juliet? No, though Edward could say he felt gratitude for his guardian he wouldn't stay for her. Yet he also wouldn't leave for Davis. Edward laughed to himself in his empty bedroom. If there is nothing to hold him back, he should just leave with Davis - there shouldn't be hesitation. Sex with Davis is the most natural thing in the world now. Whether he faked a moan by habit or for real, it didn't matter when face with Davis protective attitude and behaviour. A knocking at his door punctuates his laughter.

"Edward, I'm going to work now. If you need anything just call?" Footsteps fall away from his door to the front door. Edward once again looks at the books in his hand, and opens it. If he has to learn alchemy, he might as well start now with the infinite amount of time he had.

x x x

Edward could hear the front door open from couch in the living room. The clock most likely read five o'clock; the usual time Juliet comes home and starts to cook supper.

He has spent the last half-hour trying to draw a circle. Edward still didn't understand how the alchemist could draw a circle so flawlessly. Most of the times he drew and ovals, which just for the fun of it, tried to draw the rest of the basic transmutation symbols in the oval shape. He was at some point tempted to see if he could activate the array with the oval transmutation circle. Yet reading the second chapter about rebounds, he crossed the idea and temptation out from his mind.

"Perfect circle," Edward mutters to himself repeatedly as he attempt again on a fresh sheet of paper. Near the end his hands slip upward a bit, another close attempt.

"It's best when you draw with you whole hand instead of just using the fingers."

Edward looks up in surprise at the voice, "Alphonse?" Casually leaning at the doorframe that lead to the front entrance, Alphonse has been observing the paper filled coffee table.

"Juliet has to work late tonight, so she sent me to keep you from starving." Alphonse walks to the coffee table, viewing all the drawn circles. "How long -"

"For the past half-hour. What were you saying about the whole hand?"

"I notice that you drew the circle using your fingers," Alphonse flips the paper over, takes the pencil in Edward's hand and proceeds to draw a circle. "You'll have better control moving your entire hand in a circle." The demonstration results in the aim Edward has been striving for. On the sheet of paper is a nicely drawn circle of Alphonse doing. "It'll still take some practice," Alphonse says handing the pencil back to Edward. "If you need anymore help, I'll be in the kitchen."

Edward watches Alphonse leaves the room before starting his practice again with the technique left behind for Edward to try. The first attempt is another fail, yet he could understand what Alphonse meant by control. As Edward starts another attempt, he knows he'll get the circle drawing down to perfection before Alphonse even finishes with supper.

x x x

"I didn't know you can cook." Alphonse almost drops the pot he is holding, startle by Edward presence. Edward takes a step forward before noticing that Alphonse still has hold on the pot. "Sorry."

Alphonse gives a carefree smile and waves off Edward's apology. "I just didn't hear you coming. Are you taking a break?" He couldn't imagine Edward giving up.

"I'm done, " he said simply.

Astonishment has seemed to almost ruin the evening meal as Alphonse swings in Edward's direction in surprise, the water the pot sloshing over the edge. "You're already done?"

"Well, I don't know if I can draw it consistently. I just stop when a got it," Edward says taking a seat at the kitchen table, lounging casually. "Thanks for the advice by the way."

"Well I'm glad it helped." Placing the pot safely on the stove, Alphonse wipes his wet hands on a rag. Pulling out vegetables and a cutting board, Alphonse turns to Edward, "want to help me?"

"Sure," Edward comes to Alphonse side looking over his shoulder, "what are we eating?"

"Vegetable soup," the askance look on Edward's face forces Alphonse to profess in his own skills. "It won't be like the Labs, I have more skill than the guards."

"The guards were the ones cooking the food? That's why some of the food tasted like shit?"

"Just because you don't like milk doesn't mean everything is bad." Alphonse exasperates, continuing his habit of trying to rectify Edward's dislike for milk. It is a goal that is sure to fail, but Alphonse had to continue and try. "And no, the guards weren't cooking the food." He could already see it coming. Edward leaning back in his chair, holding his left-hand up, ready to start the count off of 'why milk is disgusting.'

Alphonse said the first random thing that came to mind - he didn't need to hear the list again. "How are the doctor appointments?"

"You mean those psychologists?" Hands still poise and an index finger almost moving to straighten up from the rest of his lightly close fist. "I think I get a new one for tomorrow's session."

"A new one tomorrow? But didn't you just transfer to Dr. Lowe last months." Alphonse moves a pile of carrots to the right side of the cutting board for Edward.

Edward took another knife from the drawer and stands by Alphonse, to see how the vegetables are cut – he has never cook before or read anything on the subject in the Labs; so he is going to learn by example. Following the movements Alphonse hands, Edward continues with the conversation.

"Yeah, around that time. She was nice, though I think she's a scatter brain."

"Then why are you transferring to a new psychologist? You didn't call her a scatter brain in front of her, did you?" Alphonse pauses in his task to watch Edward's face for possible guilt - or to see the amusement he is seeing now on Edward's mischievous smile.

"I don't think she'll break down because of an insult. That's just stupid", he says sharply and haughtily. Edward brushes the cut carrots to the edge of the cutting board with the knife. "They just keep giving me different doctors. It's always the same thing anyway. I sit, they sit, they ask question, I don't want to answer, and I _don't_ answer." Edward takes a bite of a carrot in his pile.

Alphonse stops the motion of the knife, understanding why Edward has a new doctor so soon. It is customary for the military to want things done quickly. The military psychologist weren't there to help the men. Just give reports and updates of their mental stability. What the military psychologist was looking for is if the officer could be active. They also have no experience with children, just adults.

"Do you know the name of your new psychologist?" He asks, while scooping the carrots into the slowly boiling pot of water that is in no danger of overflowing.

Edward shrugs again, trying to cut three carrots as once. "I heard they were not in the military."

Alphonse smiles, knowing that by hearing, Edward meant he had eavesdropped on the conversation.

He keeps in the surprise from Edward's statement. A civil psychologist - had Edward really gone through them all, or did someone make the same sudden insight as he did. Alphonse hopes it's the latter.

"Is there any difference between a military and non-military psychologist?" Edward casually throws three pieces of carrots at a time into the pot from where he stood. Alphonse feels one hit his nose when he leaned forward too much, trying to cut the celery.

"I would assume experience. The military is a different environment than the civilian." The cease firing of carrots stop, and Alphonse feels slightly reluctant to pass over more ammo.

"How so," Edward asks grabbing the vegetables for himself.

Alphonse isn't sure he could answer Edward's question. Mostly, he isn't sure if he wants to expand upon the definition of the military environment. The majority of mental breakdowns were during wartime, which didn't exist at the time being. Alphonse personally never experienced war. He had asked Roy a one time in the past, a few years after his adoptive father took him under his care. He had asked Roy, and he would rather not ask again.

"I'm just making assumptions," Alphonse says swiftly. In its midair flight, a piece of the celery Edward had just cut slaps his nose. "Can't you just go around me and dump them in the pot?" Alphonse gestures with this hand, showing the path Edward should take going around him.

Edward shrugs - a response Alphonse was expecting - and continues on with their conversation, "Why do you have to go see these people?" Edward dumps the knife into the sink and proceeds to _go around_ Alphonse to dump the rest of the vegetables into the pot.

"Because you never cooperate with them, or that's what it sounds like you're saying." With the last of the celery cut, Alphonse dumps his portion into the pot. Soup of celery and carrots - their dinner is pitiful compare to what he usually cooks for himself. Yet, a full meal would require a full refrigerator of food. A few months after of meeting Juliet, Alphonse learned that the female could be absent-minded when the military work over takes her life. At the current moment, there are rumors circulating through the military about a rebel faction in the south. Rumors like this crop up all the time, so majority turn out to be false - in his experience and Roy's.

"What don't you like about the session?" Alphonse asks, adding salt to the boiling mixture.

"They ask question," Edward says gruffly.

Alphonse could hear a slight anger to his voice, and wonder how deep he should probe with questioning. Was Edward truly angry, or did he just not want people to _know_ what bothers him?

"Questions?" Alphonse watches Edward from the corners of his vision. Edward leans back further, digging himself into the chair, ready to counter his tension with a lazed foot on the tabletop.

"They always start with the same thing," Edward softens his voice to imitate his former psychologist, "What do you want to talk about?"

_'If that's how they start off, I can already see what goes wrong._' Alphonse quickly formulates the images in his head. Dr. Lowe sitting in that burgundy chair that belonged to both psychology offices - there were only two. (The psychologists had to share the same offices, in order to save room and money from the budget.) Edward is situated on the patients' sofa with his arms behind his head, and a lackadaisical appearance. Out of his mouth would be a 'smart-ass' (one of Edward's words) remark, and the psychologist would again try to gain ground they couldn't have.

Alphonse now had to question if a civilian psychologist would change anything.

"Can we talk about something else?" Edward asks, adding a sigh just so Alphonse could understand his apathy to their current topic. Deciding a topic on his own - of something _relevant_ too - Edward asks, "Who taught you alchemy?"

"Roy." Alphonse watches Edward's eyebrows climb up to his forehead. He instantly recognizes the interest his friend's interest towards Roy. He did assume it involves the incident of mistaken identity. Though, after Edward's disappointment from the truth, he did have a continual interest in the man. It would be the same case with himself. _'Juliet did make the comment of Edward wanting to just hang around me often._' Alphonse had come to a reasoning (or guess) that it is because he holds familiarity for Edward.

If it is the same case for Roy, it might not be a bad thing. Edward couldn't label Roy Mustang with a mystery identity if he actually got to know him.

"Mustang taught you?"

Alphonse could clearly hear the question underneath the question. "Yeah - though he refused to teach me his specialty when I asked him back then."

Edward frowns at the new term, "specialty?"

"Alchemists tend to focus on one type of alchemy. In Roy's case, it would be atmospheric alchemy," Alphonse pauses, "and fire alchemy as well."

"What about yours?"

Edward leaning back in his chair has taken on an appearance of disinterest. Though with his head tilting forward to the conversation - his body ready to follow along - Edward's interest is apparent.

Alphonse did find Edward's _sudden_ interest to be odd, as well as his response upon questioning. "I don't have a specialty. I am technically not a state alchemist in the military. They wouldn't have even let me be in the military if Roy didn't persuade them."

"He didn't teach you a specialties?"

Alphonse smiles to himself inside. Edward had ignored the rest of his sentence. He knew what it was like, blocking everything out except the _important_ stuff. Roy had laughed at him the first time Alphonse had done that - maybe on his own similar experience when he was younger. "No one teaches someone else their specialty, it's our own interest in that alchemy that spurs us to continue on with it."

"So you don't have one because…" Edward leaves the sentence hanging, waiting for Alphonse to fill the rest.

"Because I don't, I'm busy with work."

"And Mustang?"

Something Alphonse couldn't answer. "I don't know. I never asked," a lie to cover his awkward feelings toward the question. Roy had said, "it made me useful."  
Alphonse didn't understand, and felt (_still feels_) that he didn't really want to know. He has to remember - Alphonse tells himself - "while the military gave him and input resources to bring down those laboratories and Alpha, they do have their own agendas and their military logic." Roy had looked across from in the man's living room. Alphonse whole world had no choice but to give in to the man's wanted attention. "Remember that, take it as an advice from an old friend of mine."

Alphonse looks across the room, and find Edward instead. He is leaning back against the chair, its front legs coming off from the tile floors of the kitchen. He had expected to find Roy when he looked up. His foster father had scared him then at that time.

"Would he be willing to teach me if I ask."

"Maybe." Alphonse answers, trying to detach himself from a memory.

"The pots foaming." Edward tilts his head to see behind Alphonse.

Indeed, it is. Alphonse snaps to reality, panicking to remove their vegetable soup from the stove.

* * *

Thank you to all the reviewers and readers. Thank you to merichuel for reminding me of this stories existence. Thank you to those who despise/hate/are creeped out by Davis, because my OC is doing his job. Now don't forget to point out my grammar mistakes! (Because I'm usually great at non-intentional sentence fragments and awkward sentences.) 


	16. Inconsistency

**A/N**: After two months, here is the new chapter: at 3,320 words, it is officially the longest chapter.

My comment for this chapter: Look! Roy! Ed! They are in the same room. (I really did mean _**eventual**_ Roy/Ed.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA

**Warning**: None, it's plot.

* * *

Chapter 13: Inconsistency

The black military car pulls up to the front of Roy Mustang's house. Roy pauses before thanking his driver and stepping out of the car. He isn't expecting visitors today, but Roy doesn't mind the company. He had just recently acquire a recipe from Charlotte, the secretary at the front desk of Headquarters, and he can always use someone to test it out. It is from experience that Roy had learned that not every woman would have the same taste in food as him.

Roy did not live in military residence or the dorms. He has a preference to living outside of military compound. His house is white two-story structure like most in neighbourhood. Some of the front yards have a flower garden to decorate their homely abode. Roy did not have the time, nor the want to spend capital resources on a garden. So his front lot remains bare, except for the green grass and the walkway to his front door. Alphonse and Edward are currently sitting on the wood steps raising to the porch.

From where he is standing, Roy could see the title of the book. Even with the light dimming as the sun is setting in the horizon. As Roy walks to them, Alphonse stands up with Edward following.

"Hi," Alphonse giving a crisp, clean, playful salute. Edward looks queerly at Alphonse for the mock greeting. Roy dotes on the thought of Edward copying Alphonse salute. He couldn't get the image to form.

The elder man notes that the weight of Edward's staring is different from the times before. Roy can feel Edward looking at him, and the assessment and observation from those gold eyes - no longer searching. Roy is happy to know that Edward is trying to make an identity for him, though the emotion isn't showing on his face. He didn't like the thought of being Edward's saviour or hero, whatever label the boy had decided to place on him.

Edward turns his head away to face the white painted wall of the house. "Hi." His voice is neither shy or quiet, yet he can detect a nervousness. Mustang suppresses his need to laugh at Edward's attempt to sound bored. Now wouldn't be the time, not when he is (technically) reintroducing himself to Edward.

"What brings you to my home?" Roy looks at Alphonse, expecting him to answer.

"I was wondering if Edward could look at your books on alchemy." Alphonse points at Roy's home, in the general direction of his private library. Roy can sense that Alphonse wants to ask something else. He can only guess it involves alchemy.

"We also need you to feed us." Edward interjects, slyly looking at Alphonse -suggesting it to be his idea.

"Edward!" Alphonse reddens from embarrassment. The vegetable soup had split to the ground when Alphonse had pulled his hands - along with the pot - away from the burning steam.

Roy smirks from amusement of Edward's betrayal.

"I hope Juliet knows of your whereabouts Edward? She is your guardian." Roy makes a point to look at Alphonse, more so than Edward. They can not have Juliet panic over Edward _disappearing_ again so suddenly. In fact, it's only yesterday since that happen. Edward had ran away because of alchemy. He can recall the specific details that Alphonse had told him. Alphonse was showing Edward alchemy in the park when Edward started to panic. So why is Edward learning alchemy?

The boy's disappearance coincided with a couple of others, and the discovery of a sleeper. Division 2 and 4 are now on a high alert/activity status. Two males and a female had disappeared from their homes. They were later picked up not to far from the military residence. As it turns out, they were running away. Though they are under investigation to see if Alpha's organization is involve in some minuscule way. Roy imagines, Edward would be having a chat from someone in the fourth division some time in the near future, once his run away has come to light.

The sleeper is a more concerning matter. Officially three people are dead, and the child's target is still unknown. Roy isn't carry out the investigation, but it is important that he should keep tabs on it.

With a sheepish smile Alphonse gives a nervous laugh. "I could call her now to let her know."

"Then you can use the phone in my house." Roy climbs the steps to his porch, digging into his pocket for the key as the boys follow behind him. "Though you are starting to worry me Alphonse, forgetting your duties so easily like that."

"It's not like that! Stop laughing at me." Alphonse is desperate to redeem himself, and to get Edward to stop snickering. He points to Edward saying the first thought that came to mind, "You're the reason we're here."

x x x

Edward glares at Alphonse, keeping careful to not see Mustang. From glimpses he has of the man, there's a smirk on his face. He wants to growl at the man.

Mustang opens the door, and Edward looks inside before entering after Alphonse.

Juliet's home did not have two floors like Mustang's, only one. Her wooden floors are light brown-tan, which compliments the cream brown walls of her home. Her door is dark brown - Edward realises that almost everything is some form of brown. The left wall of the front entrance holds a row of pegs for coats, and systematically the shoes would go on the floor below your coat. No matter where Edward kicks his shoes, he will always find them to be below his coat later in the day if Juliet is home. To the right is the doorframe that leads to her living room - Edward hopes she doesn't mind the mess he left in there. White curtains, tan couches, a coffee table, and a desk tucked into the farthest corner of the room. Left side is the doorframe for the kitchen near the end of the hallway, before it turns ninety-degrees to the right. The rest of the hallway then just leads to their bedrooms.

Just from a peek inside before actually entering, it is completely different from Juliet's.

Mustang floors are also wooden, yet a dark cherry colour. Looking down he can see his reflection in the smooth wood. The walls are white with a few decorative pictures hanging in various places. The stairs to the upper floor is to his left, right by the front door. Edward follows Alphonse lead and hangs his coat on the coat stand by the stairs. An entire section of the wall is gone to his right side, giving him the full view of Mustang's living room.

"Have I been here before?" The words come out before Edward can think about them, yet instinctively he does feel he's been in that room before.

x x x

Both Alphonse and Roy seem surprise by Edward's question. They both have almost forgotten that yes, Edward has been here before. He was unconscious though, after fainting in front of Roy during the kidnapping attempt. "Once," Roy replies. "You were conscious at the time though." Roy shakes his head at Alphonse as he opens his mouth. He can not tell Edward it was during the kidnap attempt a few months ago. Edward didn't even _know_ he is a target for the labs. He did not need to know.

"Since you already feel familiar with my living room – Alphonse the books are upstairs, I'll get started on dinner."

Edward flops on the couch, arms behind his head and feet barely reaching the end of the couch's arms. "What's being served?"

Roy takes off his black military-issued trench coat, watching Alphonse go up the stairs and turn into his library. "A recipe from Xing," Roy recites using Charlotte's exact words. "It's from the Ha'un region. The dishes there are usually sweet." She went into more detail about the recipes history: how it came to be, easy to make, and royal dish 'fit for a king.' Roy speculates that Charlotte knows the nature of the man: every man wants his own kingdom. He is no different, his ambition are just on a grander scale.

"If the dish is sweet it's Ha'an, not Ha'un. Those two regions aren't even close to each other." Edward shouts from the couch.

Roy huffs placing his coat on one of the arms of the coat stand. "They're close in pronunciation." He takes off his gloves and puts it in his pocket. "And how would you know, if I may know?"

"Read about it," Edward yawns and stretches.

"I thought you didn't like reading?" Roy says walking by Edward and into the kitchen.

"Being force to read every single…" Edward's brows is furrowing. He flashes to a sitting angrily on the couch instead of the relax sleeping position. His index finger is pointing at Roy in some form of blame. "How the hell did you know that!" Edward is stalking towards Roy, and the sound of the left automail leg reminds him of the danger he is up against. Roy smiles with a smirk.

He really cannot help about the next statement. "I feel I need to know of any reasons why you may need to grasp at me like a child and then faint..." It is a rather far fetch statement. Yet it is too fun in trying to decipher the red tinge in Edward's face: is it anger or embarrassment?

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both Roy and Edward turn to Alphonse and the stack of books in his arms. Roy can see Edward wanting to comment, if he isn't marvelling at the amount of books for him to get a start on alchemy. Roy really cannot help smirking now. Edward seems ready to keel over any second, or to run out from the living room window - maybe even through it.

Edward lowers his voice to an animalistic sound, "I'm not reading all of those."

"You don't have to, just certain chapters." Alphonse struggles his way to the coffee table in the center of the room.

"It's still a lot," Ed yells.

Roy removes himself from the room, leaving the boys to their alchemy. He has an irrational fear that if Edward becomes crankier from an empty stomach, Roy can say goodbye to his home. If someone is learning alchemy, who know what can happen. It is a fact Roy has learned from his own experience and watching his younger brother's alchemy lessons.

x x x

She likes it better when the military never knew of their existence. Three laboratory operation have been closed down, one of them being her own. Their leader, Alpha, is starting to show signs of paranoia. Every personnel of the organization are having their background check, even the friends of his family - or so the rumours went.

Kei shifts through the papers on the desk. Her temporary house is in a small good-for-nothing-town out in the middle of Ametris. A safe house, one of many throughout this country and others. She hates it. Didn't like the open space or the rolling plains, the city dwellings and the crowds of the streets are the places Kei prefers more.

There are no places to hide in the middle of nowhere. And she can only hope that she is laying low enough. The neighbours, who are yards away in their own houses, shouldn't be suspecting her of experimenting on kids and such. She is just an author finding the right set of mind to write her book. Kei is sure the details of her _book_ aren't consistent when she talks to the residents of the town - frankly she didn't care. They can try and figure it out all they want, maybe even right it themselves (because she isn't going to).

It has been so long since the military assault, she can almost say that she miss those brats. They at least give her work to do. Then finally, a letter from her _editor_. Months of paranoia and she receives a letter telling her to wait for a bit longer. She wanted to throw the desk out the window, if only she can lift it. Reading further on gave her the relief she is in need of for the past months. The military heat has lessen, and so they can prepare. The records of each subject has been reviewed: a compilation of notes written by surviving doctors that have escape the lab, along with her personal notes that had accompany a few of the documents. The list is ten pages _only_. Comparing it to the amount of folders in the record room didn't even compare.

Priorities have been given with the top identification numbers being the most important, and decreasing she looks down the list. It amazes her the amount of face she can recall and correlate with the identification numbers. Kei can clearly define the face of the third highest on the list. Davis, the traitors, insistence of using the boy's name. She's a doctor, so why didn't she catch it? Dr. Fallor didn't catch it either though, but the man didn't really know anything. If Kei heard correctly, Dr. Fallor died in the assault. Davis had killed his entire team when trying to retrieve the subject, and for his crime is now to be shot on site. She looks at the identification number again, sketching and colouring the detail of the boy's face. The subjects description from the failed retrieval… Kei smiles. It is so remarkably similar to 15099's (or Edward as Davis prefers).

Davis and Edward. The two names bring question after question in her head. There is a relationship between the two, it is apparent now, if she thinks about things more carefully and clearly. Kei can imagine that Davis was (maybe is) more intimate with Edward than originally thought. Yet how far did Davis go? Kei can feel the curiosity itching.

She looks at the files on her desk and those in the box on the floor. The box of files came with the letter. All of the files have been taken away after the raid, yet an operative within the military is slowly compiling the files together - copying each page by hand and photographing the pages as extra insurance, then sending it to out where it will eventually reach her. There are twelve files in the box, with some new information: psychological examinations by doctors and most importantly the subjects current address of resident.

"So much planning to do," Kei says to herself. She needs to write a letter back: ask for information of the military compound and their residency area, security procedures of handling the subjects, the subjects current psychological status (if any), and the activities of the specified subjects (though without a picture they couldn't do anything). There is much planning to be done if she wants to retrieve _at least_ the top ten of the list.

x x x

"How's he doing?" Roy asks Alphonse when he walks into the kitchen. He scrubs at the dish in his hand, as Alphonse stands in front of the second sink to his left to dry the dishes.

"Edward's fast learner. And despite his insistence to not wanting read, he's driving through the books and memorising them _by word_."

"If I recall correctly, you are exactly the same." Roy remembers very clearly. Teaching Alphonse alchemy had been enjoyable. It had forced him to review all the basics and more further on in Alphonse studies. He knows more about the other types of alchemy besides his elemental and atmospheric specialisation.

"What I'm saying is that he's memorising more than I did when I started," Alphonse says in complete awe.

"Don't forget, he's older than you were at that time." He places a dish to Alphonse drying pile as he proceeds with the pots. "How did you convince him to start alchemy lessons?"

"I didn't." There is a pause in Alphonse's movements. Roy can see that Alphonse is also questioning Edward's sudden interest.

Alphonse shakes his head, and Roy finds that he can only frown in concentration. Juliet couldn't be an influence, and from what Alphonse tells him, there is no one else in Edward's life.

"I asked him, but he didn't say anything."

Roy almost did not catch it, but Alphonse gave a shy look his way as though afraid or being timid. "Do you speculate something?" Again, the timidity before Alphonse feels courageous enough to speak.

"I was told about the sleeper this morning, and told to investigate his file. Beforehand, I read some of the Labs files on Edward, and I notice an 'inconsistencies' in some of the experiment reports similar to the sleeper's."

"Inconsistency?"

"In the sleeper's some of the files seem incomplete or…" Alphonse struggles to find a word that would finish his description. The inconsistencies didn't just show up in Edward's files and the sleeper, but a few others. "…or they don't match the laboratory procedures that I had observed while undercover. Sometimes there's a lack of description within the files, or it sounds as though the person writing the report is just throwing details together. There could be others, but the false file was written better."

"Are you saying some of the files are made-up?" Roy already knew that this is the case, with the files '_inconsistencies_' with each other. It's a headache-inducer. It just creates more theoretical problematic scenario's for him and the rest of Division 2. "I hope you understand what you are saying Alphonse."

Alphonse nods regrettably. "There could be the chance that Edward's a sleeper."

"We have to keep an eye on him. Edward might not be a sleeper, if the Lab is just trying to cover something up within it's own walls - so to speak. But no ones willing to take the chance."

"Who was the target?"

"Unknown, at the moment. Still, there were many important people in that room. We just need one scared high society man to suggest an extermination." It feels as though there is grime in his mouth when he says that last word. It was used so efficiently in the last war, and now again for these children.

Alphonse shudders.

"Don't worry, it should not get that far." Roy wouldn't allow it. "And the inconsistency could mean anything. Go through the file and try to figure out what the inconsistency relates too." Roy pauses, see the signs that Alphonse is in deep thought.

"What other reasons if not conditioning a person to kill someone on command."

Alphonse is fishing for a place to start, and Roy can only provide the knowledge being the teen's mentor since Alphonse childhood. "To conceal information Edward might have discovered, hide information from other the other scientist in the lab - I'm sure they are no different from alchemist."

Apart from the seriousness of the topic, Alphonse laughs at the comment, knowing the paranoia of research alchemist.

"They could have been doing experiment without authorisation, there are really a number of reasons." Roy finishes and places the last dish into the adjacent sink.

"Does it really take that long to wash dishes?" Edward stomps into the kitchen, eyeing Alphonse and Roy. Roy could feel the blame is inevitably going to land on him. "Stop wasting his time Mustang, he needs to help me." He watches Alphonse being drag back into the living room, Edward already throwing the problem in his face.

Roy washes and dries the last dish himself, wondering how often this rampage is going to occur in the next few weeks. Or when the boys would come out with the question that had been nagging at them. Roy noticed during dinner that the both of the keep making glances in his direction. I could make the haphazardous guess that it is Alphonse job to ask, and it is Edward with the question.

* * *

**Author to Reader/Reviewer**: Thank you to all who are reading this story and those that reviewed. Special thank you to those that critiqued. I melt with happiness. So there are only two people I could remember that didn't/couldn't get a response back from me. (Sorry to anyone I couldn't remember).

_IcEcReAm69_: For reading it in one go, I salute you. As for the present tense comment, the truth of the matter is that I hate using it. :P But the university english essays (in my case)are required to be written in present tense - there is an exception though. That is my reason forusing it, and I'm finished the English course now! But to keep consistency (or the sorta consistency if I'm still switching tenses within the story), it's going to stay present tense - I can't say the same for the revised version though. And don't worry, I **love**excessively long reviews!

_silverbrumby123_: Receiving a review with 3/4 of this chapter written, that was cool. Receiving a review two months after the last chapter was posted, that was"priceless" (copyright to MasterCard :D :P). You get an award.

Speaking of awards. Award for the shortest review goes to _LonelyInACrowd_. lol, it's now in my account page unless you rather not have your name there. Just tell me. If I missed anyone...tell me.


End file.
